Live and Let Die
by All Mighty Ruler
Summary: Max was never at the School, she was at the University. The rest of the flock escaped years before Max did, but what happens when they meet after very unfortunate circumstances? Max goes to school while trying to figure out the secrets of her past.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another story! Man, I'm on a roll. So, Max wasn't at the school with the rest of the flock, she was at the University. She escapes from the University a couple years after the flock escaped the School.

I have no clue if I'm going to continue but here it is anyway.

I now present to man, woman, and zebra, the first chapter of Live and Let Die. Onward.

* * *

Have you ever dreamt that you were flying high in the sky, then all of the sudden, you fall. You descend to the ground at a hundred miles per hour, your heart racing faster. There's no one there to help you when you can't help yourself.

I've had that dream. I'm having it right now. The only difference, It's not a dream. It's reality.

I was falling. Fast. With nothing or no one around to save me. I felt my stomach do flips and my heart plunge down my chest. I reached the treetops, my wings spread out uselessly around me. I hit the branches one by one. Each one leaving a new cut or bruise. The space between me and the forest floor was declining with every second that passed.

I hit the ground with, what felt like, a one thousand pound boulder on my back. My wings were disfigured and sprawled out around me. My leg was twisted and sliced open and blood was spilling out of the open wound, my white shin bone sticking through my skin. My head, erupting in pain as I turned it this way and that. It felt like a fire was burning through my brain. It was something that couldn't be helped.

I felt the ground move around me. The dirt turning into dust and the mud being kicked across the land. I looked up through my tear-filled eyes to see him, them. My unknown saviors. I struggled to keep my eyes open, wanting to see the faces of who had helped me greatly. I felt rough hands on my face right before everything was lost, and my world faded into black.

I woke up, muscles aching, head throbbing. I tried to open my eyes but was unable to. Was I drugged? Did they take me back? I felt that same, familiar, hand stroke the side of my face. My cheeks heated up as my vision was cleared. I opened my eyes groggily, only to see a boy kneeling in front of me, his impassive face looking down at me. His long, dark hair was covering most of his face, but his deep, abysmal eyes peered through some strands. I got lost in them as soon as out gazes met.

His olive-toned skin was illuminated by the night sky as he stood in front of the window. I turned my head to take in my surroundings and then everything flooded back into my mind. Escaping, trying to get away but failing. Being attacked. Falling through the trees, and injuring almost every part of me. Being helped. This boy had helped me.

I looked up at him once again. It looked as if he wanted to say something when another boy came through the door.

"Fang, dinner's rea-" His sentence trailed off as he looked down at me with gorgeous blue eyes. "She's up? I thought Iggy said she would be out for another day."

"She just woke up." The boy, Fang, said in a deep voice. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. Just hurry up. You know how Iggy is." The kid joked, immaturely, rolling his eyes as he left the room. I tried to put the pieces together but I couldn't seem to do it. I was in the forest, laying on the cold, hard ground, and now I was in a house, laying on a bed. Why would these people help me? They don't even know me.

"Whe-Where am I?" I managed to stutter out while pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"You're at our house. In Colorado." Fang said quietly, soothingly. "We found you fighting off some Erasers in the forest, so we helped."

"Wait, you know about Erasers? How?" I asked, genuinely confused. I looked into his eyes, hoping to find answers.

"We're just like you. We escaped from the school three years ago. We all have Avian DNA grafted into our genes, just like you." He explained.

"Yeah, spare me the biology lesson. I passed that with flying colors." I muttered sarcastically as I slowly swung my feet to the edge of the bed. "I'm guessing you also took the liberty to fix up my leg."

"Yeah. Took Dr. M awhile but she fixed you up." He said, eyeing my bandaged leg.

"Dr. M?"

"Oh, yeah, we live here with her. We also go to school with her daughter Ella. We try not to stand out so the School won't come after us again." He explained again, "There are five of us. Me, Iggy, the Gasman, whom you've already seen, Nudge, and Angel. I still don't know who you are."

I looked up at him. I already knew who he was. "I'm Max. Maximum Ride. So you were the infamous group of escapees who set off the security breech." I said, attempting to stand on my bandaged leg. "After you escaped from the School, the Institute and the University tightened security. I wasn't able to escape when planned." It was true. I had planned to escape from the University about a month after Fang's group broke out. "They beat us every time we moved even close to the doors."

He looked down at his hands, probably feeling bad for the little 'damsel in distress' Max. "Sorry about that."

I just shook my head "What do you have to do to get some grub in this place?" I said as I took a couple of steps closer to the door I looked back at him, "You coming or what?"

He smirked and followed me out the door. "The kitchen is down the stairs at the end of the hallway." He said and I just continued down the hallway. Once I reached the carpeted steps, I took them one at a time, still having trouble with my healing leg. I went into the kitchen and saw six people sitting around a large oak table. Their ages ranged from about six to about forty. I heard Fang's footsteps come up behind me. I was more paranoid than ever.

All of the chatter died down when they all saw me. I saw the girl sitting in the corner elbow a blonde kid in the ribs. He groaned and asked, "Why aren't you guys talking? Is my food so bad that you just die while eating?" It took me a minute to realize it, but there was a glossy film covering his cobalt eyes. He was blind.

"Actually, quite the opposite," The woman, whom I'm assuming is Dr. M, said, "We have a visitor for dinner." She stood up and moved an extra chair over to the table.

"Uh, everyone, this is Max." Fang said, gesturing to me. "Max, this is Ella, the Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Dr. M."

"Uh, hi." I said, not knowing what I was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"Hi!" The girl, Nudge, said from the corner. "I'm Nudge, but you already know that. I like your hair. It's a really pretty color. It's not blonde, but it's not brown. It's in between, if you know what I mean. Do you know what I mean? I hate my hair. It's too frizzy and curly. I would love to have your hair. It is so cool. It's, like, wavy yet curly at the same time. Hey! I have an idea! Maybe after dinner me and Angel can give you a total makeover! We could make you so pretty, well, prettier. Are you going to stay with us? It'd be cool if you could. It'd be nice to have another girl. Three guys are pretty overwhelming. They never want to do anything fun! I mean, I tried doing Fang's hair once, but he just yelled at me. I was going to dye it pink and put in a ton of bows and clips in it. He just walked out when I took out the scissors. I convinced Iggy to let me do his. It was blue for a month! It also had pink polka-dots. It was so funny! I can't bel-"The tall blonde kid, Iggy, slapped his hand over Nude's mouth before she could continue.

"Uh, my hair isn't that special. A definite no to the make-over. I don't think I'm staying and I really don't think pink is Fang's color." I said, still trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Sorry about her. She's a talker." Iggy said, hand still tightly clasped on her mouth. I nodded in acknowledgment and look at everyone else. Fang stepped over to my side and looked down at me. I had to admit it; he was pretty good looking, even though he had an aura of mystery about him. He had an impassive mask that, as far as I could tell, was always on but his eyes told his story. They were so enticing that it pained me to look away. I looked away from Fang when I heard giggling coming from the table. I looked over and saw the little girl, Angel, giggling as she put a carrot in her mouth, her blonde curls bouncing as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Oh yeah, Angel can read minds, and control them." Fang said, smirking. "Don't think about anything embarrassing around her." Oops. I guess it's too late now. He chuckled slightly as he crossed the kitchen and sat down in a chair in between the Gasman and Nudge.

Dr. M came over to me and pointed at the chair next to Angel. "Come on sweetie, sit down. Iggy made us dinner and you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

I walked over to the chair she set out for me and was handed a large plate of food. I looked around and, let me tell you, these kids were not very clean eaters. Ella seemed to be the only one with any table manners at all. The Gasman had barbeque sauce all over his face as he put more steak into his mouth. Nudge and Angel were too absorbed in their conversation about who is going out with whom to notice where their food was actually going. Iggy was striking up a conversation with Ella about their school's sport teams and I was surprised that he wasn't making a total mess. I watched as he flung mashed potatoes at the Gasman with perfect aim, who returned the gesture with a spoonful of hot sauce in Iggy's drink. Little did the Gasman know, Ella switched the cups when he wasn't looking. Iggy just returned to his talk with Ella. He was happier to talk to her than he was to eat. Fang was precisely cutting into his meat, piece by piece. This kid had many sides to him. I eventually began to eat my own food, not making much of a mess at all.

"So, Max, how is your leg doing?" Dr. M asked me as she took another bite of her potatoes and gravy. "I'm a vet in a nearby animal hospital, but I know a lot about fixing up humans too. I've had to bandage these kid's wounds for the last couple years."

"It's better." I said "I don't really think I could be really walking and running on it for another day or two though."

"That's fine." She said, placing her hand over mine, which was resting on the table besides my empty plate. "You can stay here as long as you need, or want." I nodded, not wanting to further this conversation.

Ten minutes later, everyone was done eating and the kids crowded around me, asking me questions, one by one. I answered some of the weirdest questions and some of the more normal questions. The silly questions like 'Do you ever get so mad that steam comes out of your ears and jello comes out of your nose?' coming from the Gasman and Iggy, the normal ones like 'How did you escape?' coming from Fang and Ella. Angel just sat there, staring at me. I guessed she was reading my mind. Nudge bounced around, occasionally playing with my hair. I answered the questions until it was finally my turn to ask them.

"I think we're all out of questions." Fang said, looking at Iggy.

"Well, the only other question I can think of now is 'Do you think Dr. Seuss is one of the greatest minds of all time.' I do." Iggy said matter-o-factly.

"Wow. Okay." Ella said awkwardly, looking at Iggy. "So, I think we know enough about you. What can we tell you?" I've known her for just an hour and I had already taken a liking to Ella. As weird as it seems, I had taken a liking to all of them. Even the Gasman, even though I was still scared to ask how he got his name.

"Okay, uh, you guy's escaped from the school, right?" I asked as everyone except Ella nodded. "And Angel, you can read minds, right?"

"Yeah! I can read minds, and control them. I can also talk to fish and breathe underwater. I can turn into a bird-looking thing," She exclaimed happily.

"Sounds like you hit the genetic jackpot." I muttered as I thought of another question. "How _did_ you guys escape?" I asked.

"Well," Iggy said, rubbing his hands together. "The Gasman and I made a bomb that blew a hole in the wall, and we just fought our way out. It would be really cool to see in slow motion."

"Ig, hate to break this to you, but you're blind."Nudge said from behind me. He just shook his head and closed his eyes. He was probably daydreaming about the escape.

"So you guys go to school too?" I asked. I was actually pretty curious about this.

"Yeah. We go to Ella's school." The Gasman said, "We don't want the Erasers to find us again."

"No we do not." Fang added, looking up at me. "We figured that going to school would be a lot less conspicuous than five kids staying at someone's house. It's helpful anyway. Since we were at the School, we all have large gaps in what we know."

"Oh, okay." I said, standing up. The rest of the kids stood up with me and we all filed out of the kitchen. I heard Dr. M calling out, telling everyone they had to go to bed. I inwardly groaned and rubbed my throbbing temples, trying to rid my headache. It wasn't working all that well. I paused by the stairs and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked as he walked up to the stairwell. I nodded and he let out a small sigh. I tried to keep my face calm, but my headache became more and more intense. "Okay, well, you can sleep in the same room you were in earlier. Follow me."

He led me up the seemingly endless stairs and into the khaki room I was in previously. I sat on the bed, staring down at the floor, while he leaned against the door frame. "You said you came from the University, right?" He asked as he straightened up. I nodded, trying not to remember it. "What was it like?"

"Hell." I said as the haunting memories flooded through my brain.

* * *

So? What'd you think. Again, I have no clue if I am going to continue. I just felt like writing a story when the flock goes to a school and I already had most of this written so, I went with it.

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me is this story is worth continuing, please.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that I would continue this story, due to some reviewers saying that it was a good first chapter.

Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Max Ride. Not me, as sad as it may seem.

Claimer- I own an Oreo… that just fell into my milk…

So, onward…

* * *

"You said you came from the University, right?" He asked as he straightened up. I nodded, trying not to remember it. "What was it like?"

"Hell." I said as the haunting memories flooded through my brain.

* * *

"I can understand that." He said, looking at me through impassive eyes. "The School was just like that."

I looked up at him in disbelief, unable to believe that the School was even close to as bad as the University. "Really? You think so?" I asked breathlessly as he nodded. "After you guys escaped, they raised the security. They beat us with whatever they had at the time. I went weeks without food while you're living the good life and going to a real school. They pulled out guns on people who moved half an inch. They didn't mind shooting anyone in their path. Maybe that's why I got shot."

I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath. I felt my eyes fill with warm tears and I fell backwards onto the bed, ignoring any sign of discomfort or pain. After all, pain was just a signal, right? I looked straight up and the white ceiling and saw Fang come over to the bed. He sat down next to me and just looked at me, his deep brown eyes searching my face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't realize- I didn't realize we did that much when we left." I just nodded slowly and shut my eyes hard, holding back tears, drawing back memories from the University. I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed by temples softly.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Whatever." I said, sitting up. I turned and faced him, unable to look away. I felt a pang of something go off in my heart as I felt a warm tear trickle down my face. I watched as he raised his hand, gently wiping away my tear. As soon as his fingers lightly touched my cheek, I felt as if an electric shock burst out between us. I felt my eyes widen and I looked down at my hands, shying away from Fang.

He stood up awkwardly and walked to the door, pausing before he left. "Oh, yeah, and I do, really hope you'll stay." I looked up at him, surprised that he would say something like that after knowing me just one day, but when I looked up, he was gone. I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed again.

As I climbed under the blanket, I thought about the electric jolt that I got when Fang touched me. That's not a normal response, is it? Why would I even feel that? I had so many unanswered questions and I was unable to clarify anything. I reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table and rolled over onto my back. Was I falling for Fang?

No. I can't be. I just met him. It doesn't even matter. I'm going to leave soon anyway, but he wants me to stay. What does that mean? Should I stay? There was only one question that I knew the answer to. That question was 'Can I trust Fang?' Somehow, I knew that I could. It seemed like I have known the whole time I've been here. That was the one and only thing I was sure about.

My eyes involuntarily closed as my whole body relaxed. I took a deep breath and fell into the black of sleep.

_Peering through the four inch thick steel bars covering the front of my medium-sized dog cage, I saw something I never wanted to see again. The only person that could strike real fear into my heart. Jeb._

_He was accompanied by his partner Reilly, who held a small box, filled to the top with syringes, brimming with different colored solutions. As they came closer, I shot to the back of the cage. They unlocked the large metal clasp and pulled open the heavy metal door. _

_They tried to get me out, sometimes whispering 'Come on out' or 'Don't worry. We won't hurt you'. It was just too easy not to believe them. They reached to the back, trying to grab my ankles or wrists, but I kept kicking them away, a low growl emerging from the back of my throat._

_I shivered as I felt Jeb's icy hand curl around my ankle and slowly drag me out. I tried to run, earning a stirring shock from a taser. I fell to the floor, still flinching from the shocks. I felt my wrist being taken into the grasp of Reilly and I tried to pull back, resulting in a hard punch across the face. I spit blood onto the floor, taking his white lab coat in my hand; I pulled him down to the cement floor right as he stuck my forearm with a blue liquid. _

_I felt a cool rush of adrenaline flow through my veins as my hands started to tremble. Voices around me we're drowned out by the screams erupting in my head. I felt my face flush and my eyes roll back into my skull. Pain flared up in my head and it felt as if my brain was on fire. _

_It felt as if that syringe held the world's pain and was then injected into me. It was, yet again, another experiment. They wanted me to feel the pain and torture. They wanted me alive to try it again. It felt as if I was being stabbed one thousand times at once. Screeching pierced my eardrums as I held my head, feeling like if I didn't, it would peel away into pieces. _

_This had been the experiment made to kill anyone who was tested on, sadly, it wasn't doing it's job. I started seizing on the ground, not realizing anything around me. I was being pointed at, laughed at, and observed form a 'safe distance'. One thing they didn't know was that no distance from me is safe._

_I cried out in pain, hoping for someone to help me. They just left me there, writhing on the floor in agony._

I awoke with a jolt. I sat up, panting. A thin sheen of sweat covered my forehead and I felt as if I was burning at the bottom of a volcano. I felt my eyes dart around the room and they stopped on someone, standing at the end of the bed, wide eyed. Angel. She just stood there, clutching her stuffed bear close to her, a small tear rolling down her worried little face.

I took a deep, rugged breath, trying to calm myself down. Angel climbed up on the bed with me and sat cross-legged across from me, hugging her bear. "Max?" She cried out softly. "Max, you-your dream."

I sighed and pulled Angel into a hug. She clung to my shirt, scared. "Sweetie, it was just a dream." I said, soothingly. I had known this little girl for just one day but I loved her so much already. "I just had a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" She asked, disbelieving, "That was a nightmare! Did that really happen?"

"No sweetie. It was a dream." I lied. Little did she know, that did happen to me, more than once.

"Angel!" A voice called from down the hallway. The footsteps began getting closer. "Angel, did you wake up Ma-" I looked over and saw Ella standing in the doorway, watching Angel climb out of my arms and off the bed. "What's going on?" She asked, worried.

"I had a bad dream and she saw it when she was reading my mind." I said. I never forgot she could read minds. Not after what she heard me thinking the first time.

"It was really scary!" Angel cried out. "These two men in white lab coats had this needle and out it in her and didn't care that she was in pain!"

Ella looked from her, to me and sighed. "Angel, go downstairs, okay? It was just a dream." She didn't really believe Ella, but Angel abided and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Ella came further into the room. "Come on. You're about the same size as me. You can have some of my clothes."

"Uh, thanks." I said, getting out of bed and following her into the hallway and into her room.

"I'll give you some clothes that'll make Fang's eyes jump out of his head." She said, smiling.

"What!?" I asked, surprised. "What are you talking about."

"Oh, please. I see how he looks at you _and_ the way you look at him." She paused for a second, going through her shelves. "I know you've only known each other a short time, but please, it's like love at first sight." I groaned and leaned against her wall. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I didn't really like the ending, but that's okay. It started out _really_ short and I needed to make it longer, that's the only reason the dream is in there.

I see a romance coming along. Woo!

So, review. Tell me if you actually liked this chapter. I didn't...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, here is chapter three of Live and Let Die. Hopefully it's better than the last one.

I'm not really _totally _into writing this story; I'm more into one of my other stories, Only You. So, I won't be updating this one as much. I'm just weird like that.

Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride.

Claimer- I own a taco…

So, onward…

* * *

I knew this was going to be a long day.

"Here." Ella said, shoving clothing into my hands, "You can go clean up and whatever in my bathroom right through that door." She pointed at the door across from her bright green canopy bed. I walked over to it, relived that I could _finally_ take a hot shower.

I swung open the door and walked into the semi-large bathroom, realizing how clean Ella kept everything. She must have had a problem with the five other kids living in the house with her. I went over to the shower and turned on the water, hot as it would allow. As the steam swirled around the room, I quickly stripped off my clothes and stepped into the scalding water. I felt it fall down my back and wings, leaving a stinging heat wherever the water touched.

Fifteen minutes later, I figured it would be smart to turn this long, luxurious shower into a short, still luxurious one. I turned off the water with a flick of my wrist and, reluctantly, stepped out, wrapping myself in a plush towel. I looked over at the clothes Ella had given me. Black and white plaid shorts, I think she called them bermuda's, and a black tank top. It wasn't my normal attire of ratty hospital gowns and old scrubs, but it worked, man did it work.

I stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later feeling fresh, and new. I passed a mirror on my way out of Ella's room and I stopped to look at myself. I had grown two inches in the last year, now I was five-foot-eight. My normally dirty blonde hair hung in wet strands down my back and my brown eyes just seemed to pop out for some reason. I quickly went over to Ella's dresser, grabbed an elastic band, and tied my hair back, preventing it from soaking the back of my shirt.

I walked down the hallway, still favoring my injured leg, and slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was greeted with smiles from Ella, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Dr. M. I wondered where Fang and Iggy were. I leaned against the wall, not yet wanting to go sit down with everyone.

"Max," Dr. M said from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Would you mind going to wake up Fang and Iggy. It'll be amazing if you could wake them up."

"Why would it be amazing?" I asked, standing up straighter.

"No one else can wake them up." The Gasman said from his seat at the table. "Iggy has seven alarm clocks in his room. It's crazy." I laughed at that.

"Seven?" I questioned. "That _is_ crazy. Let me take a crack at it." They all nodded and gave me skeptical looks, not believing that I could wake them up. This was my challenge of the day. I walked back up the stairs and down to hall to the second door on the left. Iggy's room. Signs lined his door saying 'Caution: Bombs in progress' and 'you open, it explodes'. I was willing to take that chance. I opened the door and was introduced to a pure white room. Literally _everything_ was bright white.

I turned on the lights and I heard a groan. I looked over at the bed and I saw Iggy roll over and pull his blanket over his head, attempting to block out the light. I crossed the room and knelt down next to where Iggy was facing.

I tried everything I could think of to wake him up. Cold water on his face? No go. Pinching his nose closed so he couldn't breathe? He turned blue, but didn't wake up. Scream in his ear? He hit me in the face. Shine a flashlight in his eyes? He hit me on the head with it and rolled over. This kid was dangerous even when he wasn't awake.

I tried to rack my brain, thinking of something that would make him get up. Then it hit me. It was simple enough to work. I leaned down right next to his ear and whispered, "Ella's waiting for you." That did it.

He bolted up yelling, "What? Where?" I just looked at him, laughing hysterically. Once he realized I was making stuff up, he groaned and stood up, walking across the room to his closet. After making fun of him for about five minutes, I left his room, still laughing. I walked to the other side of the hallway. Time for my next victim. Fang.

I opened the door and was standing in the exact opposite of Iggy's room. Instead of everything being white and a mess, everything was black and was neatly organized. It was actually really surprising. I turned on the light as I went over to his window. He had probably the best view in the house; it looked out right over the canyon. I stood in front of his circular window for about five minutes and I figured it would be a good idea to actually wake Fang up.

I sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over his lethargic body. I flicked him in the temple and he just twitched his nose. I thought about ways that I could wake him up. There's the water, yelling, alarms, jumping on the bed, light; nothing seemed like it would work but I will tried each of them. Not one of them succeeded.

I sighed and plopped down on the side of his bed, thinking of another way. He rolled over in his sleep and I looked over at his clock. The numbers read '10:17'. Man, this kid could sleep. I looked over at his serene face and got up off of his bed. I kneeled down in front of him and slowly touched his hand, feeling as if every nerve in my body was on a sugar high. I think he felt it too, his hand lightly jumped as I touched it, his eyes opening slowly.

I looked at him and I saw a smile play on his lips. "So I see you stayed." He said softly, sitting up but not moving his hand from mine.

I just smiled and said, "The hospitality was too much to give up." I closed my eyes for a minute and reopened them, seeing Fang staring at me intently. "I was thinking. Maybe I could stay here. For awhile anyway, considering I really have no other place to go."

"I thought you'd say that." He said, smirking. "I'm just too hard to resist aren't I?" I groaned and whacked him on the side of the head.

I smirked and said, "Oh, oh course. That's why as if every nerve in my body was on a sugar high. I think he felt it too, his hand lightly jumped as I touched it, his eyes opening slowly.

I looked at him and I saw a smile play on his lips. "So I see you stayed." He said softly, sitting up but not moving his hand from mine.

I just smiled and said, "The hospitality was too much to give up." I closed my eyes for a minute and reopened them, seeing Fang staring at me intently. "I was thinking. Maybe I could stay here. For awhile anyway, considering I really have no other place to go."

"I thought you'd say that." He said, smirking. "I'm just too hard to resist aren't I?" I groaned and whacked him on the side of the head.

I smirked and said, "Oh, of course. That's why _you_ aren't letting go of _my _hand." I saw him glance down at his fingers, which were wrapped around mine. He pulled his hand away slowly, and the tingling sensation lining every one of my nerves stopped. For a second, I missed it.

I stood up and walked over to his door. I turned around and looked at him as he stretched his back, yawning. "Oh yeah, you probably should come downstairs before I eat your breakfast."

"You wouldn't dare." He said, narrowing his eyes. I smiled and turned around on my heel, skidding out of his room. Before I knew it, Fang had jumped off his bed and ran to the door, grabbing me from behind. He spun me around and I came face to face with his bare chest.

I felt his grip loosen on my arm as he looked down at me. I heard footsteps behind me and I tried to tear my gaze away from Fang's. I was unable.

"Max," A voice called. Ella. "Did you wake up Fang? Iggy's threatening to eat your food, and trust me he will-"She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and Fang standing face to face. "Uh, sorry. I'll go downstairs now."

I looked up at Fang and we both burst out laughing. He put his hand on his forehead, trying to calm himself down as I just rested my head on his chest, eyes squeezed closed, shaking with laughter. After we calmed down, we just walked down the hallway, still chuckling occasionally at the expression on Ella's face.

We reached the kitchen and everyone there gave a round of applause. "What's that for?" Fang asked, curious.

"Well," Ella started, "Two things. One, you t-" She was elbowed in the ribs by Dr. M, who then returned to the stove. "You two, uh, are the eight-hundredth people in here!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Only one of us can be the eight-hundredth person," I pointed out, "What's number two?" Fang and I went over to the table and started helping ourselves.

"Max has the fastest time on waking you two up. Only ten minutes for both of you." She said proudly. "That's a real accomplishment."

"Wow. I feel special." I said, scooping eggs onto my plate.

"You beat my record of fifteen minutes." Nudge said as she put pancakes in her mouth.

"Yeah, she just talked in their ears for seven minutes each." The Gasman said, picking up his plate. "I'm surprised their ears didn't start bleeding." I laughed at the thought of Nudge talking long enough for that to happen; only receiving two kicks from under the table from Fang and Iggy. How Iggy hit me? I do not know.

I started to eat when Fang decided to make an announcement. "Guess what everybody!" he said, with mock excitement. "Max has decided she wants to stay!"

Cheers erupted from the younger kids, I guess I was liked among this odd little family. Once the noise died down, you could hear Ella mumbling, "Yeah, of course she would tell Fang first." I shook my head slightly and went back to eating.

* * *

I see some budding romanceeee

So, kind of a crappy chapter but, whatever. It works.

This story is probably going to end up being just the flock going to school, dates, _jealousy_, Fang/Max definitely. You guys can tell me whether you want Nudge/Iggy or Ella/Iggy because it really doesn't matter to me.

I think one of my other stories is sadly unpopular. Solitude only has two reviews. I am sad now…

SO, tell me how I did…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hey. I am back and stuffed with pizza.

I was just sitting on my bed listening to Deep Purple, bored out of my mind, so I thought I'd write some more. It'll probably be really bad considering I am half asleef.

So, lets get this chapter over with. Onward!

* * *

I looked down at my plate, trying not to look at Fang or Ella. I've only been here two days and everyone made me part of the family. I glanced up from my bacon to see Fang glancing at me every so often and Ella glaring at Fang and me. I inwardly groaned and went back to building my egg mountain with my fork. I felt hands on my shoulders and I stiffened, turning to look behind me. I saw Dr. M standing there.

"Max, if you're going to be staying here, then it might be a good idea to enroll you into school with the rest of the kids." I looked up at her, curiously. She _had _to be kidding.

"Please!" Ella begged, "You'll have fun! _And_ we get to take you shopping for clothes!" She exclaimed. "I _have_ to take you shopping." She added, through gritted teeth.

"Oh em gee!" Nudge screamed from the corner, "That would be so cool! Max, we must take you shopping! It would be awesome! Maybe we can get you skirts. You would look good in one. You'd have all the guy's eyes on you. They'd be on you anyway, but come on! We can give you a makeover and make you look totally gorgeous! We'd have to take you to a hair salon though. We don't know how to cut hair so it'd be hard for us. Not to mention you'd hate us for screwing up your hair. Maybe you can get a colored streak in your hair! That would be-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled in her ear, interrupting her. "Shut up! Do you even _know_ how long you talk sometimes." He started rolling his fingers over his temples.

"Maybe we can get you some really pretty shoes." Angel said from across the table. I smiled at her, glad she wasn't as much as a talker as Nudge.

I looked up at Dr. M and smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"That's a good idea." Dr. M said knowingly. "Come on guys, I'll drop you off at the mall on my way to work."

"Mom, you're going to work? It's a Sunday!" Ella whined, wanting her mom to stay with us while we went to the mall.

"Yeah. I know. I just need to take care of a few things." She said, grabbing her keys and phone. "You guys need to go get dressed." She said to Fang and Iggy as they stood up. They both dragged their feet down the hallway and up the stairs. I stood up from the table and slowly went up the stairs to my room.

I walked down the hallway and plopped down on my bed next to where my old black running shoes were sitting. I looked down at my leg, which was bandaged heavily, and lifted it in front of me onto the bed. I gently started unwrapping the bandages, hoping my leg wasn't banged up too badly. I heard footsteps and I looked up at my door, where Fang and Iggy were passing. I sighed and looked back down. I finished unwrapping and looked at the long pink scar going down the side of my calf. As I slowly ran my fingers down it, tracing the line, I felt a prickling sensation at the back of my neck. I snapped my head up and saw Fang standing right next to me.

"Nice scar. You'll have that for awhile." He said, gesturing down at my leg. I looked back down at it as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah." I said, "Too bad guys don't 'dig' scars." He chuckled and I smiled, surprised that he was actually talking to me. It seemed as if he was the quiet one in the family.

"Some guys do." He said, as I started wrapping the battle scar. He gently took the bandage out of my hands. "Let me do it."

I nodded and bend my leg up, allowing him to wrap it more thoroughly. I looked over at his angular face as he concentrated on my leg. His fingers occasionally brushed my skin and I felt myself heat up more and more. I glanced down, seeing his all black attire. It was the same as it had been the first day I met him in the woods. I guess black jeans and a black t-shirt was normal for him.

He looked up from and caught me looking at him. "You know, you really have to stop looking at me like that." He said, smirking. "I know I'm irresistible, but come on." I groaned and slipped my feet into my sneakers.

I stood up, turning to look at Fang, who was also standing. I stepped closer to him until we were face to face. "Oh, you're just jealous." I said, grinning evilly.

"What would I be jealous of?" He asked, curious.

I smiled and tilted my head up towards him, looking into his never-ending brown eyes. "Everything." I breathed.

I felt myself moving towards him as if it were a magnet attracting its opposite side. I saw his jaw soften slightly as his hand silently moved through the air to my arm, where I could feel his light touch. I looked up at him, seeing everything he was feeling in his beautiful auburn eyes.

"Fang? Max?" I heard the Gasman calling from down the hall and I looked away from Fang. "Are you two coming or what?" I looked up at Fang and sighed.

"No! Gazzy!" Angel said, her light footsteps pounding against the floor. Everything was quiet for a minute and I looked at Fang, confused. "Never mind. It's over now. Thanks to you."

I shook my head, finally realizing what she was talking about. I saw understanding in Fang's eyes and he smirked. Angel and the Gasman then appeared in the doorway. "Come on!" Gazzy said, impatiently.

"Okay. Okay." I said, looking away from Fang. "We're coming."

"Good." The Gasman said, stalking off down the stairs. Jeez, eight-year-olds. Angel stood there, looking at me and Fang, smiling. She then turned around and followed the Gasman downstairs. The smile never left her face.

I looked down and Fang cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, that was awkward." I said, voicing both of our thoughts. I felt my whole body heat up and I realized that Fang's hand was still resting on my arm. I gently took it and started walking towards the door, dragging him along with me.

"Why must you drag me?" Fang asked as I pulled him across the hallway and down the stairs. I just turned and smiled back at him. I pulled him out the front door and he tried to pull away from me. I gritted my teeth and yanked on his arm, forcing him forwards. He fell straight into me and we both burst out laughing. We reached the car, clutching our stomachs, trying to catch our breath. We both climbed into the car, receiving weird looks from the rest of the group. We just turned to each other to avoid said looks.

After a long, painful ride to the mall, we were finally dropped off. Dr. M gave _me_ her credit card because she didn't trust Ella or Nudge with it. We walked into the large foot court, only to be greeted by a red-headed girl and her posy of followers.

* * *

Guess who that was? This was just a filler chapter. I, personally, think it sucks but that's for you guys to decide. It'll get better once Max goes to school with everyone so, just wait.

In the next chapter, secrets shall be revealed.

Man, I just re-read it and it really sucks… oh well.

So, review and tell me how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

So, howya doin' people?

Just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm going on vacation and I don't know if I'll have internet. If I don't, then I'm going to work on some REALLY good chapters for all my stories to post when I get back.

Shirr- I feel so loved… and I have absolutely no problem with long reviews. They make me feel special.

It took me like, ten minutes to decide if I wanted to give the flock fake names for school. They don't. They just have their normal names.

Onwards!

* * *

We walked into the large foot court, only to be greeted by a red-headed girl and her posy of followers.

"Fang!" The red-head shrieked at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated the mall." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I do hate the mall." Fang said, glancing around, obviously paranoid. I knew only because I felt the same way. There were too many people in too little of a space and it felt as if I was being suffocated. "They dragged me here." He said, pointing back at Angel and Nudge, who both smiled innocently.

"Oh." She said, flicking her pin-straight hair over her shoulder. She looked around our group, eyes lingering on me. "Oh, and who is this Fang-y?" She asked, batting her fake eyelashes.

I heard the Gasman holding in a snort and Iggy muttering "Oh Fang-y. Oh Fang-y." Under his breath, over and over. I bit back a smirk and looked straight at the red-head, who held out her hand.

"I'm Lissa. Fang's girlfriend." I tried to stop my eyes from going wide. Fang had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me? I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down.

"Max." I said, taking her hand and giving it a small shake. She smiled proudly and whispered something to the blonde standing next to her.

"Oh, and by the way, this is Brigid." She said, motioning to the blonde. She took one last look at me and said. "Do you want to come hang out with us? We can totally help you pick out some really cool stuff."

I pretended to think for a second, looking up at the ceiling, and I put on a straight face, turning back to her. "Nah. I'm good. I already promised Nudge and Angel they could help me." She looked disappointed but put on a smile anyway.

"Oh. Okay." She exclaimed, a little too cheerfully. "I'll see you later then. Bye Fang-y." She stepped over to Fang and leaned in, kissing him right on the lips. I felt a burning in my chest and I looked away. What was this feeling? I couldn't bear to look at them so I turned around to look at Nudge.

"Where are we going first?" I asked and she jumped up and down in anticipation. She started rambling on and on about what stores we should hit and what styles I would like but I couldn't hear. All I could think about was Fang and I didn't even know why. I suddenly felt a small hand on mine and Nudge pulled me into the crowds lining up at different food stands. I looked back at the guys and saw the Gasman and Iggy, looks of disgust on their faces. We walked into the large foot court, only to be greeted by a red-headed girl and her posy of followers.

r faces. I took a chance and glanced over at Fang, only to see Lissa hanging off of him. I tried to hide my disgust with my hatred of malls, but it wasn't really working.

I turned around and took my hand from Nudge's deadly shopping grip and I waited for her to decided where we were going. I looked over at Angel and Ella, whom I did not even see follow us. Angel looked up at me though wide, curious eyes. I mentally whacked myself for thinking embarrassing thought around a _mind reader_. She chuckled and looked over at Nudge, who looked as if she should have a lit light bulb over her head.

She looked up at me and practically screamed, "We are going to the hair salon."

She grabbed my hand and marched over to the escalator. After about ten minutes of searching the mall for a salon that Nudge approved of, we found one. We stepped inside onto the back and white marble tiles and I was told to go take a seat in one of the spinning chairs. I looked around and saw women of all ages laughing and having a good time. How could they have such a good time in a freaking _hair salon_. I groaned as a short, plump woman came over to me.

"Hello Hun," She said, popping her bubblegum in between her teeth. "How do you want it cut today?" She asked, taking my hair out of its tight ponytail. I looked as it fell is curls down my face.

"I, uh, really don't know." I said, looking over at the small portion of the salon where Nudge and Angel were sitting. They were both trying to get my attention. Nudge was holding her hair up so it would be shorter and nodding as Angel stood in front of her and pulled on her long golden locks. Ella was motioning to her head as if she was buzzing it all off, laughing hysterically the whole time. Yeah right. I looked back in the mirror and I shrugged. "What do you think would look good?" I asked and the woman immediately smiled.

She started talking about layers and colors, the difference between bangs and side bangs, and how many lengths there really were. I wasn't paying attention at all. I watched as small chunks of blonde hair fell down from my shoulders. She turned the chair around so she could cut the front easier.

Ten minutes later, I was finally done. She took the small apron off of my shoulders and blew a bubble the side of my fist. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I was really surprised. My hair was cut into major layers, with side bangs and a face frame. She had attacked it with a straightener so it was perfectly straight with a small flip out at the end. I smiled at her as I paid and then I walked out to Nudge and Angel.

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge shrieked as she bounced up and down. "You look so gorgeous!" She exclaimer, slightly louder than intended.

"Wow Max!" Ella said, "You are going to have all the guys' eyes on you!" I groaned. That was one thing that I really didn't need.

"Max, you look really pretty." Angel said, looking up at me. I smiled down at her and patted her golden curls. I slid the credit card into the back pocket of my shorts and walked out of the store, Nudge, Ella, and Angel following.

So, where to?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Now," Nudge started, "The fun part."

She squealed as she ran into the nearest clothing store and I followed. I basically just followed them around as they gave me stuff to try on. I groaned as they just plopped skirts and very revealing shirts onto my, already overflowing, pile.

"I think you have enough." Angel said, pushing me towards the changing room.

"Hey! There's the guys!" Nudge said, pointing out the entrance of the store. She waved her arms and motioned for them to come over to us. I looked at Fang and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Max, can you try on the blue shirt and the black skirt?" Angel asked, well, angelically.

I groaned and pulled them out of the pile. "I'll try them on but I'm not getting them." I said, turning to go into the changing room.

"Max! Don't forget to show us when you're done trying them on." Ella said, knocking on the door.

I pulled on the skirt, not liking it one bit. It was a black denim skirt that only went down to the top of my thighs. I grabbed the blue, v-neck shirt off the hanger and put it on. I straightened it out and looked at myself in the mirror. If there was anything I hated about myself, it was how I looked.

I heard an impatient knock on the door, "Max! You coming?" Nudge groaned. "I want to see that skirt on you."

"Whoa, Max is wearing a skirt?" Iggy asked, "Someone alert the authorities!"

"Yeah, that _can't _really be Max then." The Gasman added.

I smiled. They knew me so well. I sighed and swung open the door, facing the rest of the group. I looked at them one at a time. Angel was grinning widely, hands behind her back. Iggy just stood there, looking bored. I didn't blame him. He couldn't even see me to laugh at me. The Gasman stood there, mouth wide open, eyes wide. Ella stood there, smiling fantastically. Nudge stood there and just like Gazzy, had her mouth hanging open.

I looked over at Fang, who just looked at me, a smile playing on his lips. I looked up at him nervously, wondering what he thought. Wait, why did I care?

"Wow, Max." He said, casually taking a step forwards. "You look-"

* * *

I totally forgot that Ella was there so I had to go back and add her in, so if there is a spot where she _should_ be but isn't, sorry about that.

MUHAHAHAHAHA. Kind of a crappy cliffhanger but oh well.

So, review please! I love to get feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo. I just realized that I haven't updated this story in… forever…

Oh, and if some things don't make sense, I apologize. I wrote half of this chapter about a month ago and never re-read it. Then I wrote the other half without any knowledge of what I previously wrote… does that make sense?

So, next chapter. Onwards!

* * *

"Wow, Max." He said, casually taking a step forwards. "You look-"

"Fang!" A voice screeched from behind him. He whipped his head around and rolled his eyes when he saw Lissa standing there. "Fang-y! I've been looking for you!" I saw him mutter something under his breath and she looked up at him expectantly. He locked his eyes on the wall behind my head. I kept wanting him to lower his eyes onto mine so I could look into them. So I could look into those deep, brown, amazing eyes. So I could see what he was feeling.

"Yeah? Lissa?" he asked in a dismissive tone. He turned to face her and I saw the corners of his lips curl down. I looked around. No one else had noticed. I looked back at Fang and I felt my heart melt. I felt like that every time I saw him. I didn't know how. I didn't know why, but I did.

I felt my face soften as I Fang glanced back at the rest of us and our eyes locked. I saw Lissa look between me and him out of the corner of my eye. I saw something in Fang's eyes. Something I never saw in them before and yet, I didn't know what it was. I broke out gaze, only to see the rest of our group, Lissa, and Brigid staring at me and Fang curiously. Lissa looked as if steam was about to blow out of her ears.

I looked down at Ella who was standing next to me. I muttered, "I'm going to go change again." I turned on my heal and marched myself into the changing rooms. I pulled my plaid shorts and black tank top back on. I slipped my feet into my old sneakers and opened the door, stepping out.

Fang and Lissa were standing outside the store entrance, talking about something intensely. I just shook my head and looked over at Iggy. He was just standing away from the group, a look of concentration clear on his face. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes became softer and he looked tired.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, curiously. I hadn't seen him concentrating that hard.

"I was, uh, trying to hear them." He admitted, pointing at Fang and Lissa. I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Once you went back into the changing room, he took Lissa over there. No one knows what they are talking about." He said Lissa's name with such disgust that I couldn't believe him.

"What? You don't like her?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I like her. She's a nice person. I just think she's all wrong for Fang."

"Why would she be all wrong for him?" I asked, feeling more curious than I sounded.

"She just isn't his type. I don't think he's realized it yet though." He said, straining to hear their conversation. "They have been going out for almost a year. I don't think he even likes her anymore. It's insane."

"Oh." Was all I could say. This new life was so much different. I had the chance to worry about boys and clothes. I didn't only have to worry about survival.

I grabbed all of the clothes I picked out and went over to the cashier. I paid for them and exited the store, followed by the rest of the group. Dr. M was going to pick us up soon anyway.

When we finally made it back to the house and I just threw the five bags filled to the brim with clothes on the between my bed and the wall. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. I closed my eyes and replayed everything in my head. What was Fang going to say? What were Fang and Lissa talking about in the hallway? When had my life become so confusing?

I heard Ella yell from the stairs. "Max! Fang! Iggy! Gazzy! Dinner's ready!" I groaned and unwillingly stood up. I walked over to the closed door and was about to pull it open when I heard voices. I listened for a minute until I recognized them. It was Fang and Iggy.

"Dude, what was with you today?" Iggy asked, 'casually' making conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Fang responded. "I was fine."

Iggy scoffed and I heard their footsteps stop. "I know you like her. It's obvious, but can't you contain yourself?"

"Sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." Fang said dismissively and I could tell he was lying. I was guessing that Iggy knew too. I felt a pang of… something go through me. It was something I had never had before. Could it be jealously?

"Really, man?" Iggy said suspiciously. "You know. You just don't want to talk about it. What were you and Lissa even talking about?"

There was a pause and I was guessing that Fang was trying and failing to give Iggy dirty looks. "Stuff." Was all he said and I heard their footsteps pick back up. I swung the door open and followed them downstairs.

We all gathered around the table, ready to dig into Dr. M's homemade lasagna. I took a deep breath, noting every different scent drifting up to my nose. I smiled to myself as I looked around, seeing everyone's eyes glued onto their food. I looked to my left and saw Fang staring at me; taking in everything I was doing, smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat as a blush burned my cheeks.

"What?" I asked, not knowing why he was suddenly so interested in what I was doing.

"Nothing." He said, looking down at his plate. He held his fork in between his fingers and twirled it around the tomato sauce poured sloppily over his chunk of lasagna. I rolled my eyes looked down at my own food, starting to eat. I shook my head as I felt his eyes on the side of my head and I inwardly smiled.

"So, guys." Dr. M said, trying to make conversation. "School starts tomorrow." A couple nerd came from the older kids as they looked up. "Max? Are you ready for high school?" She asked, putting the spot on me.

"Uh… yeah. I guess I am." I said, sighing. The truth was that I actually was dreading high school. I had already made an enemy and I haven't even laid eyes on the school. It's just going to be a long year.

I felt myself heat up as my head start to ache. I spun my fork across the plate, trying to ignore the pain going through my brain. I clutched the seat of my chair so hard I felt my fingers dig into the wood. I felt a hand cover mine and I looked over at the hand's owner and saw Fang looking at me. Worry in his dark eyes.

* * *

Not really my best chapter but it works. I kind of rushed through it at the end 'cause I didn't really feel like writing but I figured that I should update... it's short too...

I like getting feedback so, review if you want.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo.

New chapter… yep…

* * *

I felt a hand cover mine and I looked over at the hand's owner and saw Fang looking at me. Worry in his dark eyes.

I looked down and tried to fight the pain that was spreading through my head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I abruptly stood up, kicking my chair behind me and started walking to the door.

"Max? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dr. M quizzed and I turned to look at her. I tried to change my expression to something where she wouldn't be worried but it didn't seem so convincing.

"Yeah." I croaked out, painfully keeping myself from screaming. "My head hurts. I think I just need to sleep it off." She nodded but didn't look away. I turned and as soon as I was out of sight, raced up the stairs. I threw the door open to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I held my head, feeling as if I didn't, it would split in half. I held in a scream and curled up.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I painfully opened my eyes. I saw Fang standing in the doorway and felt a wave of relief go through me. He walked over my bed and sat on the edge. I slowly moved over to give him room and he reached over to me. I felt his warm, callused hand on my arm and I looked up at him. I felt a jolt go through me, starting where we were touching.

His hand traveled up to my cheek and it took all of my self control to fight the blush that crept up my cheeks. I felt myself heating up and sat up slowly, the headache dying down slowly.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, eying my hands which were protectively holding my head.

I sighed and let go of my head, feeling the pressure from them lift. "Yeah. I'm uh, fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically. "You still look really pale." I just nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Fang's arm go around my shoulders and gently rub my arm. I un-tensed my whole body and rolled my shoulders. I took a deep breath and felt Fang's arm tighten around me.

**Maximum.** A voice said from everywhere around me. My eyes dated around quickly and they landed on Fang, who looked more worried than ever.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and he just continued staring at me. "That voice."

"What are you talking about? What voice?" He asked turning to look me in the eye. I just shook my head. I was going crazy. I was hearing voices. It wasn't real.

**Oh but it is, Maximum. Everything around you is real. **

I looked into Fang's intense eyes through my own wide ones. I felt myself becoming clammy as I started to shake. What was happening?

"Max? Max?" Fang kept saying before I realized he was taking to me. "What's going on? Are you okay?" All I could do was nod as he pulled me into his embrace. I felt myself calm down as Fang whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I felt my hands stop shaking and I rubbed together, trying to regain my composure. I looked up at Fang and he put his chin on my head.

"What were you talking about?" He asked about five minutes later. He looked down at me and I sighed.

"I heard a voice before. I couldn't recognize it though."

"So you didn't know who it was? Have you heard the tone before?" he asked, trying to piece things together.

"No. I haven't. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman." I said trying to remember what had happened. "It sounded like there were loud speakers plugged into my brain and someone was speaking through it."

Fang looked down at me with a blank expression on his face. He took a deep breath and started talking. "Did it tell you 'You are going to die in seven days'?" He asked with a straight face as he quoted in a low, quite creepy voice.

I laughed and flicked him in the temple. "No. It just said that everything was real. I have no idea what it meant though." He nodded and just looked at me, his face covered by an impassive mask. "How do you not think I'm crazy?" I asked.

"Max, they gave us wings. I wouldn't be surprised it one of us could start shooting webs out of our hands." He said reasonably. I smiled and nodded.

I glanced around the room and realized that Fang's arm was still wrapped around me. I glanced up at him and he quickly pulled it away. I took a deep breath as a chill went through me. As soon as his arm left my shoulder I started to freeze. I inwardly frowned, missing his warmth.

"I guess we should get to sleep." He said standing up. "Good night."

I looked at him as he walked out of the room. "Good night." I whispered, knowing he was unable to hear me.

I leaned back and sighed. It was time for my next task.

School.

I woke up to someone opening the curtains, letting the bright light burn through my eyelids. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Max! Wake up!" A voice screamed in my ear. I groaned as the person ripped the blanket off of me. "I'm getting you ready for school!"

I opened my eyes and saw Ella standing over me and I groaned. "What are you talking about?" I muttered tiredly.

"I'm totally going to get you ready for your first day of school." She said, smiling. "I'm going to beautify you!"

She pulled me out of the bed and I didn't even bother fighting her. I knew she would win anyway. She just had that effect on people. She dragged me into the bathroom and started to mess around with my hair, violently brushing it out. After about ten minutes of trying to hide my hair from its almost uncertain death, she finally gave up. She just stuck to working around it. She started parting it and styling it. I just stood there, yawning every so often.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" She asked after I stopped her from poking me in the eye with eyeliner.

"Uh, no?" I asked, not sure I actually wanted to see how I looked. She pushed me in front of the mirror, grinning wildly. I looked and I felt my eyes widen. The girl standing in front of me looked amazing. Her long hair was cascading in curls down her shoulders. The most make-up I would allow brought out the light brown in her eyes and the pink in her full lips. I looked over at Ella and all I could say was, "Wow."

"I know." She said smugly. "Fang's eyes are going to pop out of his head." She muttered unaware that I could hear her. I walked into the main room with her following.

"What are you talking about? Fang has a girlfriend." I said, taking a t-shirt and jeans out of my closet.

"Oh, please." She started, placing her hands on her hips. "I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him." Max, we've been through this. All of us already know you two are just destined to be together. He's like the prince and you're the princess." She just kept rambling on and on as I pushed her out of my room. I closed the door in her face and went back to the bed. I picked up my clothes and did the usual morning routine. Brushing my teeth, getting dressed, etc.

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I avoided everyone's gaze and sat in my usual seat next to Fang. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me except for Iggy.

His eyes darted from side to side as he spoke. "Why did everyone stop talking? What happened? Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO!?"

* * *

So… that was the new chapter…

I was surprised that I actually stretched that chapter out enough so that I can make a whole chapter dedicated to Max's first day of school.

I love feedback, so, review if you feel the need to.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! Hello people, readers, and Bill Kaulitz's hair. He does has amazing hair.

So, Max's first day of school! Woo! What will happen…

* * *

Part One: Max's Point Of View.

* * *

"Why did everyone stop talking? What happened? Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO!?" Iggy said, his sightless eyes darting from side to side.

"Iggy! Shut up! You talk too much!" Nudge said from next to him. "Wow! Max! You look amazing! Are you wearing make-up? I thought you wouldn't let us put any on you. Did Ella persuade you? She probably did. She can persuade anyone do anything! Really! She once got Iggy into a bright pink dress! It was so funny! I have pictures. He thought I got rid of them but I made copies in school. They are so funny! What was I talking about? Oh yeah, you look awesome! Those shorts are so cute! They go great with that shirt! Do you really like black or something? You seem to wear a lot of it when you have the choice. Just like Fang. You could be twins, except he's a guy and you're a girl, you look nothing alike, he's, like, three feet taller than you, and you aren't related. Those don't really matter much do the-"Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth, mumbling about how he allegedly 'talked too much'.

"Is there an 'off' button?" The Gasman asked as he started poking Nudge in the stomach. She squealed and jumped in her seat, laughing. Angel joined in as they poked Nudge in hopes of keeping her quiet. I smiled at them as I took my seat next to Fang. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I saw him watching me with great interest. I moved a lock of hair behind me ear as I reached over to the middle of the table for the plate of eggs. I put some on my plate and immediately went for the bacon.

I took a bite of the eggs and felt my eyes widen. They were amazing. "Iggy? Did you make these?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and I smiled. "They're amazing!"

"Not to be conceded or anything, but I know." He said, smiling. I couldn't help but beam back. I looked up at the door as Ella waited for us with Dr. M. I sighed and stood up, grabbing a piece of bacon and my bag in the process. I watched as everyone else walked out to the car in front of me. School. This'll be fun.

"So, Max," Dr. M started as we all piled into her 2005 Ford Explorer. "Are you excited for your first day of school?" She asked as I climbed in next to Fang.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, not really knowing what to expect. "It'll be a different experience than what I'm used to." She smiled as she backed out of the driveway. I felt so agitated for an unknown reason. I felt the tips of my fingers tap softly against me knee as we drove to the school. I was sure that this was going to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

All of the sudden, I felt a hand on mine and I looked up. "You know it's going to be fine, right?" Fang asked in barely a whisper. I could hardly hear him over everyone else's chatter. "School isn't bad. You just have to get used to it. All of your classes are with me or Iggy so you'll be okay."

I tried not to look amazed. That was the most I had ever heard him say. At times I wasn't even sure he was capable of speaking in full sentences. I nodded and looked over at him, not exactly sure what to say. I glanced over at his eyes and followed his line of sight. He started to trace the light pink scars on my knuckles softly as we hit a couple pot holes in the road. I felt the tickle of his breath on my neck as I was squished up next to him. This car was not meant to hold seven kids. I clenched my fist as Fang's hand wrapped around mine.

I looked past him and out the window, seeing a parking lot filled with cars come into view. We came to a stop to let Angel, Nudge, Ella, and the Gasman out of the car, seeing as how they were going to be in the middle school. I saw Iggy spread out over the middle seats but neither Fang nor I moved. Five minutes later, I was faced with my next challenge. Surviving high school.

The tree of us jumped out of the car and started walking up to the school. I glanced around, paranoid as ever. People would occasionally run up to Fang or Iggy and greet them or give them a high five. Only one of them really seemed to notice me standing in between them.

"Hey Ig!" A voice called out from next to us and I turned to see a boy with sandy blonde hair walking towards us. As he got closer I noticed his electric green eyes under strands of hair resting on his forehead. "You haven't been to practice in awhile." He continued, slapping Iggy a high five.

"Yeah, sorry man. Things have been kind of crazy." Iggy said. I knew he meant that ever since I got here, things have been crazy. He just wouldn't tell this kid that. "Did Coach Franklin freak when I wasn't there?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah. He had a serious meltdown." He said, chuckling lightly. He looked over at Fang and gave him a small nod. Fang returned it, keeping his impassive face. Then the kid's gaze turned onto me. He just stood there staring at me, taking in every detail.

"I'm guessing you've seen Max." Iggy said, recognizing the silence. "Sam, meet Max. She's new this year."

"Hey Max." Sam said, a blinding smile never leaving his lips. "Wait, if you're new, then how do you know this goon?" He asked, elbowing Iggy, who just scowled. I felt the corners of my lips tug and I gave a light laugh.

"Old family friend. My mom left me at their place this year." I lied, hoping it was believable. I guessed it was since Sam started nodding thoughtfully.

"Why did she leave you here? In the middle of nowhere." He asked, scoffing. "Are you going to be staying long?"

"Her parents couldn't handle her." Fang said, having fun with this. "She's pretty crazy."

"Yeah!" Iggy added in, grinning from ear to ear. "You don't want to hang around her much. She gets into all sorts of trouble. Her parents got sick of bailing her out of jail every other day so they dropped her here." He said, having way too much fun. I laughed and looked at Sam, whose face looked like a confused puppy.

"Don't listen to them." I said, smiling. "My mom just wants me to get some new experiences. I think I'll be here for awhile."

"Good." Sam said, beaming. "I really want to see more of you." He said, backing up slowly. "Oh well, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Especially you, Max." He did a small hop on his heel and jogged over to a group of guys in football jerseys, waiting for him by a cluster of tables.

"Ooh, Max! You're first day of school and you already have an admirer!" Iggy said, elbowing me in the ribs. "I honestly don't blame him." He added, smirking. I followed Fang into the building, seeing all different types of people walk by. There were seniors in various jerseys, kids pushing their horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of their noses, guys dressed in all black, and girls in skimpy cheerleading uniforms. I watched as a girl with bright red hair walked over to us. I sighed. This was not going to be pretty.

"Fang-y!" she screeched as she stood in front of him. "Aren't you going to walk me to class?" she asked, smiling up at him. He just let out an exhausted breath and shook his head.

"I was actually going to show Max around since it's her first day here." He said, surprising me. Why didn't I know this plan? I thought.

"Oh," she said, glancing at me. "Okay! I'll see you guys later then!" she exclaimed, skipping off to a row of lockers.

"So, Fang-y," I started, smirking. "When are you going to show me to my locker?" I said, standing in front of him, placing my hands on my hips. He smiled and wordlessly walked me down the hall. He placed his hand on the small of my back, turning me down another hallway.

We finally stopped in front of a row of dark yellow lockers. "Your books should be in there already." He said, pointing at one of the lockers. I pulled the schedule Dr. M gave me out and checked the combination. I entered it slowly and pulled the locker open, revealing six hard cover textbooks. Fang grabbed the schedule out of my hand and looked at it, pointing at the books I needed. I took each one out and dropped it into my bag, not bothering to check what books they actually were.

Fang held out my schedule as I closed the locker, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I swiped the paper out of his hand and followed him out into the main hallway.

"I need to get my stuff now, are you coming or do you want to attempt to find the classes?" He asked, turning to face me. I sighed, not wanting to get lost on my first day of school. Ever.

"I think I'll come with you to avoid the complications of me getting lost and skipping first period."

He smiled as we started walking to his locker. He grabbed his stuff and closed it quickly, hearing the morning bell ring through the loudspeakers. I glanced around, seeing everyone dive into a classroom, trying to avoid getting a detention for being late. "Don't you think it's a little problematic for us to be in the hallway after the bell rings?" I asked, stating the obvious. He glanced at me and smirked.

"It's better with no people." He said, walking through the main lobby of the school. "It makes it easier to show you classes without the interruptions of the typical obnoxious teenage person."

"You do know you just called yourself and me obnoxious, right?" I asked, laughing. "I never really thought of myself that way."

"Actually, if you remember correctly, I said 'teenage person'. Not 'teenage genetically engineered bird kid', so I really don't think I was addressing us." He said, looking down at me. I smiled and looked straight ahead.

"Here we are." He said, turning to a door and pulling it open and holding it for me. He motioned for me to go in and I smiled as he followed me into the large biology room.

"Mr. Franklin, this is Max. She's new." Fang said, handing the teacher something and walking over to one of the lab tables. He sat down next to a blonde girl who was chewing on the eraser to her pencil.

"Oh, yes. I heard you would be joining us." Mr. Franklin said, giving me a warm smile. "Welcome to Long Ridge High School. I'm Mr. Franklin. I, obviously, teach biology and I also coach football and baseball. You are… Maximum? Maximum Ride?"

"Just Max." I said, surprisingly hearing no confusion about my name. I guess all of the kids are used to it considering they know kids names Fang and Iggy.

"Ah, okay Max." He said, putting on his glasses and looking at the class. "You can go sit next to Sam, who is in the third row." I walked down the aisle and dropped down into my chair, waiting for everyone's eyes to leave me. "We were just about to start a lab experiment." Mr. Franklin said, motioning to all of the supplies piled on the tables. I nodded, seeing him looking at me with great interest."Sam, if you could please explain the lab to Max that would be appreciated. Class, you may begin."

I turned over to Sam, who was smiling at me, and said "Uh, so what are we supposed to do?"

"We're soaking the strips of magnesium in different chemicals and lighting them on fire to see which combination is the most flammable." He explained, showing me the tools. I nodded and grabbed the magnesium, while he lit the Bunsen burner. I picked the strip up with tweezers and dipped it into a red, color dyed, liquid.

As we worked on the lab, Sam started to make conversation. "So, where did you live before you came here?" He asked, writing results on the lab sheet.

"Uh, in Virginia. By Richmond." I answered, lying through my teeth.

"Oh, cool." He said enthusiastically. "I used to live in Virginia too. We moved out here two years ago. It's a pretty welcoming town." He explained happily.

"I've noticed." I said, glancing at the girl sitting next to Fang, who was staring at me in curiosity. "Everyone here seems so… intuitive." I added, looking back at him. He looked up at me and smiled, showing of a dazzling smile. I watched as his hair gently brushed his forehead and I realized how cute he actually was.

"Once they get used to you they won't stare as much." He said, noticing the multiple people with their eyes glued onto me.

"As much?" I asked in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me. They'll _continue_ to stare at me?"

"Max, you're a nice, pretty girl. We don't get many girls like that here. Only bitchy bi-polar ones, like the one Fang's dating. Lissa or something. She'll be nice one minute, then BAM! She'll be taking your head off."

"Oh, I know." I said, tapping my eraser against the granite table. "She kind of blew up at me the other day at the mall." I admitted, avoiding his gaze. He just snorted and looked down.

"Were you anywhere near Fang?" He asked, glancing to make sure Fang wasn't listening. "If you were, I can believe that. She's very, territorial." I laughed and let out a deep breath. This whole school thing was going to be harder than I thought.

The bell rang for second period and I leaped out of the classroom, already ready to go home. I sighed as I leaned against a locker and closed my eyes for a second. I felt a familiar prickle at the back of my neck and my eyes shot wide open. I gasped and turned around, seeing Fang standing behind me. I let out a slow breath and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" I asked, catching my breath again.

"Stop doing what?" He asked sarcastically. "Breathing?"

I sighed and looked up at him. "You know what." I said as he took my hand and led me across the sea of people crossing the halls.

"I think Iggy was right." Fang said through clenched teeth. I looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling his hand tighten around mine.

"When he said that Sam liked you, Iggy was right." Fang said, to my great surprise. "His eyes were glued to you all period." I tried to think of ways that Fang would know that but nothing came to mind. I hadn't seen him looking at either me or Sam all period.

"Yeah, right." Was all I could say before Fang sighed and shook his head slowly. He glanced down at me and gave me a smile, causing my heart to speed up. Maybe school wasn't so bad.

Periods passed, one by one as I introduced myself to new people each time I entered a room. Each period started and finished with that same quaint bell and were filled with lessons, none of which I had any idea about. Questions were asked, then answered as people analyzed every move I made.

* * *

Part Two: Fang's Point Of View. (Aren't you lucky?)

* * *

"Why did everyone stop talking? What happened? Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO!?" Iggy said, his sightless eyes darting from side to side.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Nudge go on a rant on how Max looked. All I could think about was how gorgeous she was. She blushed as she stood in front of everyone, her attention centered on Nudge.

I watched as she awkwardly shifted back and forth on her feet. Even though she may not have noticed it all of the time, she was beautiful. She was since the first time I laid eyes on her. I felt my eyes begin to wander around her. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in large curls, framing her face perfectly. Her light chocolate eyes were illuminated as she glanced around the table. She was wearing a black t-shirt and gray Bermuda shorts which surprised me. Ella had let her pick out her own clothes. How I know this? You may ask. Well, if Ella had picked out her clothes, Max would be in bright pink and purple.

Max walked over to the empty seat next to me and as she sat down, I felt the warmth radiating off of her. It warmed me up immensely. She reached across the table, laughing at the Gasman and Angel who were poking Nudge relentlessly in the stomach. She grabbed the plate of eggs and I watched each of her movements. She grabbed bacon and just about three of everything on the table before she started to eat. As she took a bite of the eggs, her eyes went wide.

"Iggy?" She asked, pure awe in her voice. "Did you make these? They're amazing!" She exclaimed, beaming over at Iggy who smirked.

"Not to be conceded or anything, but I know." He said smugly. Max smirked and continued eating.

She looked up and saw Dr. M and Ella standing in the doorway and stood up, grabbing a piece of bacon on her way out. I stood up and went out after her. We all climbed into Dr. M's Explorer as she tried to make conversation.

"So, Max," Dr. M said to Max as she sat next to me in the back of the car. "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Max replied, looking apprehensive."It'll be a different experience than what I'm used to." I watched as her fingers started tapping on her knee and I felt myself smile.

I placed my hand over Max's fingers and looked down at her."You know it's going to be fine, right?" I said, whispering. "School isn't bad. You just have to get used to it. All of your classes are with me or Iggy so you'll be okay." She just nodded as I stared to trace the outlines of the light scars on her knuckles. I felt her fist clench under mine and I held it tighter.

We dropped off Angel, Nudge, Ella, and the Gasman at their school and soon enough, the three of us remaining were standing in front of the high school. We started to walk down the long path to the front doors as many of our friends came up to us.

"Hey Ig!" A voice called out and I looked over to see Sam running up to Iggy. "You haven't been to practice in awhile." He said, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry man. Things have been kind of crazy." Iggy replied, and I knew that things had definitely gotten crazy. "Did Coach Franklin freak when I wasn't there?"

"Yeah. He had a serious meltdown." Sam said, chuckling lightly. He looked over at me and gave me a small nod, and I returned it. We were never too good of friends but we still talked. I watched as his gaze turned to Max, who was standing in between Iggy and I. Sam's eyes were taking her in, not missing one detail.

"I'm guessing you've seen Max." Iggy said, recognizing the silence. "Sam, meet Max. She's new this year."

"Hey Max." Sam said, smiling at Max. I felt my stomach churn just thinking about him. "Wait, if you're new, then how do you know this goon?" He joked, elbowing Iggy in the ribs.

"Old family friend. My mom left me at their place this year." Max lied expertly, keeping a straight face. She gave him a small smile and he blushed.

"Why did she leave you here? In the middle of nowhere." Sam asked, scoffing. "Are you going to be staying long?"

"Her parents couldn't handle her." I said, knowing Iggy would join me in having fun. "She's pretty crazy."

"Yeah!" Ig said, laughing while he spoke. "You don't want to hang around her much. She gets into all sorts of trouble. Her parents got sick of bailing her out of jail every other day so they dropped her here." He said, having a little too much fun.

"Don't listen to them." Max said, looking at Sam, intrigued. "My mom just wants me to get some new experiences. I think I'll be here for awhile."

"Good." Sam said, beaming. "I really want to see more of you." He said, getting ready to walk away. "Oh well, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Especially you, Max." I felt my heart do flips as I saw her smile at him flirtatiously as he walked away. Did she really like him?

"Ooh, Max! You're first day of school and you already have an admirer!" Iggy said, elbowing her in the ribs. "I honestly don't blame him." Actually, she had two admirers, but no one was going to know.

We walked into the school and I groaned inwardly as I saw Lissa walking around the halls like a lost puppy. She spotted me and raced over.

"Fang-y!" She screamed, almost popping my eardrums. "Aren't you going to walk me to class?" She asked expectantly. I just shook my head.

"I was actually going to show Max around since it's her first day here." I said quickly, not wanting to spend any time with her. All I wanted to do was talk to Max. if I couldn't do that, I just wanted to be near her.

"Oh," She said, looking from me to Max. "Okay! I'll see you guys later then!" She chirped, running to a row of lockers.

"So, Fang-y," Max mimicked as she put her hands on her hips. "When are you going to show me to my locker?"

I took her hand and let her down the hallways, wordlessly. I could barely speak when I was around her. She was just so breathtaking. I placed my hand on the small of her back and felt her straighten up, but then relax into me. We finally made it to the section where her locker was.

"Your books should be in there already" I said, taking her schedule out of her hands as put in her combination. She pulled the locker open and looked at the books. I pointed at each one she needed. She, luckily, only needed two. English and science.

"I need to get my stuff now, are you coming or do you want to attempt to find the classes?" I said as she swiped her schedule out of my hands and closed her locker.

"I think I'll come with you to avoid the complications of me getting lost and skipping first period." She said thoughtfully and I was screaming inside, she was staying with me for even a minute longer. I led her down the hallways as the first bell rang. Kids in each direction ducked into classrooms.

"Don't you think it's a little problematic for us to be in the hallway after the bell rings?" Max said, motioning to the people sprinting to the classrooms.

"It's better with no people." I said, easily making my way through the empty hallways. "It makes it easier to show you classes without the interruptions of the typical obnoxious teenage person."

"You do know you just called yourself and me obnoxious, right?" She said as I realized what I actually had said. There was no way she was obnoxious. Not in the least. Me on the other hand…"I never really thought of myself that way." She continued, smiling.

"Actually, if you remember correctly, I said 'teenage person'. Not 'teenage genetically engineered bird kid', so I really don't think I was addressing us." I pointed out, smiling.

Here we are." I said, pulling open the door to the science room where both me and her had class. "Mr. Franklin, this is Max. She's new." I said as she stepped next to me. I went and sat down next to my lab partner Brigid.

"Oh, yes. I heard you would be joining us." Mr. Franklin said, giving her a warm smile. "Welcome to Long Ridge High School. I'm Mr. Franklin. I, obviously, teach biology and I also coach football and baseball. You are… Maximum? Maximum Ride?"

"Just Max." She corrected with a slight edge to her voice.

"Ah, okay Max." He answered, looking around the room and pointing to the only empty chair. "You can go sit next to Sam, who is in the third row." No! Not Sam! Great. Now she was with him every day."We were just about to start a lab experiment." Mr. Franklin said, running a hand through his graying hair. "Sam, if you could please explain the lab to Max that would be appreciated. Class, you may begin."

I tried to ignore Brigid's never ending attempts to flirt with me as I sped through the lab. By the time the class was halfway done, I was finished. I sighed and picked up my pencil, drawing in the margins of my notebook. I couldn't help but think about Max. I glanced over at her and saw her having a very light hearted conversation with Sam and I let out a deep breath. I counted down the minutes until the end of the period and then the bell finally rang, I jumped out of my seat.

I walked out of the classroom and saw Max standing against one of the lockers. I walked up to her silently and stood there for about a second before she jumped up and exclaimed. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?" I asked, sarcastically as she gave me a frustrated look. "Breathing?"

"You know what." She replied, taking a deep breath and looking around. I saw Sam walk down the hallway, his eyes narrowed at me as I took a step closer to Max.

"I think Iggy was right." I said, talking mainly to myself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking up at me through wide curious eyes. "When he said that Sam liked you, Iggy was right." She snorted and straightened up. "His eyes were glued to you all period."

"Yeah, right." She said as we started to walk down the hall.

Max, Max, Max. If only I had the guts to tell you what needed to be said…

* * *

Long chapter! Ten pages and over 4,500 words! Fang's point of view was a lot shorter than Max's but I was tired and didn't feel like writing a lot.

So, review and tell me how I did!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo.

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy. I'm beat everyday when I get home from school, so I usually forget to write… or I'm just too lazy too… or I have writers block.

Rainie16- I quoted you from one of your comments. I thought it was funny… but oh well.

Anyways… Onwards!

* * *

Periods passed, one by one as I introduced myself to new people each time I entered a room. Each period started and finished with that same quaint bell and were filled with lessons, none of which I had any idea about. Questions were asked then answered as people analyzed every move I made.

I tried not to stand out any more than I needed to but everywhere I went, eyes were always on me. It felt so different to be in the center of attention and I wasn't sure I liked that feeling. I tried to get through the hallways as fast I could, avoiding the looks I was getting from the people I already knew.

Throughout the entire day I was getting different glances from different people. Lissa looked at me disgusted. She didn't want to see me anywhere near her but, regrettably, she doesn't have a choice but to be near me. Sam was just looking at me every chance he got, his eyes filled with curiosity and the will to talk to me. He was one of the only friends I had made so far. Then there's the normal group of the people who really matter. The only two people I wanted to see in this school were Fang and Iggy and luckily, I saw them. A lot. They were in every single one of my classes.

I sighed and looked up from my notebook. There was absolutely nothing interesting about study hall. I didn't really want to take this class, but since I came to the school in late October no other classes were open. I groaned as I looked up at the clock, seeing that I still had twenty minutes before Algebra. I looked around and saw people hunched over their spiral bound notebooks, writing intensely to try and get their work done before the period was over. I dropped my notebook in my backpack and stood up, walking over to the computers.

I logged into one of the computers, remembering my password perfectly. It was something I would never forget. What is it? Like I'm going to tell you.

I dragged the mouse to the bottom left corner of the screen, pressing on the small icon with a stack of cards on it. The cards were dealt and I started to play solitaire, something I was utterly addicted to. Every night Fang had to kick me out of his room so I would stop using his laptop. It was sad, yet funny.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I won for the fourth time in a row. I was really getting good. I sighed as I placed the five of hearts on the six of spades. There was no way I would ever lose. I felt people moving up and down the aisles next to me but I ignored them. I just let myself get into my game.

"So I see you're getting your work done." A voice said from next to me and I looked up, seeing Sam standing there, smiling.

"Yeah. It's just so easy." I said, looking back at the screen. "It's almost like a game." I added sarcastically. He chuckled and sat down in the chair next to me.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said, once he was done laughing. I turned towards him, wondering what he could want to ask. I guessed there were lists and lists of questions he could pick from but I just tried to refrain from saying anything. Nodding, I urged him to continue. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my Halloween party. I have it every year. I think it's starting to become pretty famous in this school." He said absentmindedly as he handed me an orange and black paper.

I looked down at the paper and studied it closely. I then looked back up at Sam's hopeful face and I smirked. I logged off the computer and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I look at him and said "I'll check my schedule."

At that, I left him sitting in the chair, watching me walk through the open doors to the media center. As soon as I walked into the hallway, I felt hands on my arms. I quickly turned around and grabbed the wrists of the person tightly.

"Max! Calm down." Fang said, prying his wrists from my grip. "You are even more paranoid than me and that's saying something." I watched as he slowly twisted his hands around mine. I watched as he pulled the paper Sam had given me out of my hand and gently unfolded the sloppily creased edges. I felt myself shift back and forth on the balls of my feet as his eyes scanned the paper.

"You know that is _mine_ right?" I asked impatiently. He just nodded and I felt my foot start to tap. "Then give it back."

He handed it back to me and asked "Are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm not really used to everything yet. I'm just starting to get used to the whole 'you don't have to sleep in dog cages anymore' thing." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know how that feels." He said, starting to walk down the hallway. I walked next to him, watching our feet inadvertently walk at the same pace.

"Oh do you?" I asked, curiously. "The last time I checked, you had four other people to help you out. I have to do this all myself."

"No." Fang said abruptly. "No. You don't have to do it all alone. You have me, and Iggy, Ella, Dr. M, and everyone else here to help. You don't have to go through everything alone." He said, stopping in an empty hallway. I felt his hand grab mine tightly as he looked me in the eye. I felt myself go weak at the knees as he gave me a small smile.

"Actually," I started, not wanting to have this conversation. "I do. I have to do everything alone. The truth is, there's no one I can really depend on."

He sighed as I looked at my feet, trying to avoid his gaze. I felt his fingers underneath my chin as he lifted my head up. "You can trust me." He said, barely audible.

For a second, I got lost in his eyes, but I regained my composure; ripping my hand from his. I looked up at him and sighed. I backed away slowly. "I can't trust anyone. Not even myself."

After that, I turned and sprinted down the hallway. I ran through the twisting and turning hallways, dodging all of the kids rushing to their classes. I skidded to a halt just in time to avoid running into the one person I really, really (emphasize the _really_) didn't want to see.

"Hey! Look! It's Max. The wanna-be boyfriend stealer who apparently has way too much time on her hands. Sprinting through the hallways? Do you really have that much free time?" Lissa said as she placed her hands on her hips. She looked up at me and pursed her glossed lips and her eyes widened.

"Hey! Look! It's the whatchama-redhead who apparently doesn't know what the word _friend_ means. I mean, why anyone would really go after your boyfriend, I don't know. Actually, who would go after you? You spend more time on your hair each morning than you do with your boyfriend each month." I retaliated. She gasped, her mouth forming a perfect O. I smirked as she spoke, gasping between each word.

"I totally spend time with my boyfriend!" She said, a little too defensively. "And my name is Lissa. Not whatch-cha-cha-mah-ma." She took a breath, trying to figure out what I said. "You know what? Whatever. Now, where's my Fangy-poo?"

I snorted, bursting into hysterical laughter. Fangy-poo? I _so_ have to tease Fang about that later. I just shook my head, pointing over my shoulder at where I had left Fang. She squealed in anguish and started storming down the hall to find Fang. Now it was his turn to deal with her.

I started down the hall again, this time taking it slower. I slowly walked over to my locker where I saw Sam. Boy, he always knew where I was going. I walked up to him and motioned for him to step aside. He abided and leaned against the locker next to mine as I started putting my combination into the lock.

"So, I was wondering if you were coming to my party." He said casually. I looked at him and shrugged. He smiled and stood up straight, staring at me through those beautiful electric green eyes. "Well, I was also wondering if you wanted to- to be my date."

I looked at him, surprised. I had no idea what to say. "I…"

* * *

Ha! Cliffhanger. A crap-ish cliffhanger… but a cliff at that.

It was short… Whatever. The next chapter shall be longer!

Tell me how I did… please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo!**

**You know what I was wondering? Why I say 'yo' so much. It's seriously at the beginning of almost every chapter! **

**Anyways, onwards!**

* * *

I looked at him, surprised. I had no idea what to say. "I…" I stuttered, feeling myself roll onto my heels awkwardly.

"I really don't think so." I said softly, watching him lower his eyes. I sighed and closed my locker, wondering what I had done. "It's not you. I'm just not used to things here yet." I said quickly, making up an excuse. The truth was, I was already adjusted. I just had trust issues.

"Oh." Was all he said as he looked down at his feet. I stood there awkwardly as we both waited for the other to say something. I looked around, seeing the hallways start to fill with kids. I stepped out of the way so someone could get into their locker, causing me to see something I really didn't need to see.

I looked over Sam's shoulder, seeing Fang and Lissa standing by Fang's locker. I inwardly groaned as I saw her reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. By the way he was standing, I assumed he was getting ready to push her away, but he didn't. I felt an ice cold shiver fall down my spine as I watched him pull her closer to him, angling his head to the side. I felt my heart flip and spin in my chest as I pulled my gaze off of them. I looked back at Sam and gave him a small smile. He returned it with his own sad smile. I straightened up and looked Sam in the eye.

"On second thought," I started, feeling his eyes fall back upon mine. "I would love to go to your party with you." I said, smiling. He looked down at me and I saw his eyes sparkle as he gave me a blinding smile.** (girludontknow- get those gorillas ready!... I'm just doing this for the plot's sake, but I think you'll like what I'm going to do with him.)**

"What made you change your mind so quickly?" He asked, leaning on the wall of lockers.

"You know those gut feeling you have that tell you to just follow your heart?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and I took a deep breath, continuing. "Well, I normally don't listen to my heart but maybe I can make an exception."

"Just for me?" He asked, looking like an ecstatic puppy dog.

"Just for you." I repeated, smiling. He grinned and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. You know the scary part? I let him. We walked down the hallway, hands intertwined. I felt people stop to look at us and I rolled my eyes when guys walked past Sam, patting him on the back; congratulating him on _finally_ asking me out. That only made me wonder. How long was he planning on asking me out?

I saw Fang and Lissa break away as we walked past them. Sam stopped to talk to one of his friends as I stood next to him, waiting. I smirked as I saw Fang's eyes widen as he saw me and Sam together.

"Are they going out now?" I heard Lissa whisper to Fang angrily. "What would _he_ see in _her_!?" She exclaimed under her breath.

I noticed Fang's jaw twitch as he glanced down at Lissa, who was still in his arms. I heard him mutter something and I looked back at him. His eyes met mine and I saw his face soften, I felt my heart melt as he looked at me through pleading eyes. Something told me that he actually did say what I thought he had. I watched Lissa look up at him and frown. She put her hands on her hips, sighing.

"What's there not to see?" I heard him mutter one last time before Lissa pressed herself against him. I felt as if I were going to throw up, but I turned around and came face to face with Sam. He smiled and let go of my hand, and gently draped his arm across my shoulders. I smiled and we walked outside together.

"Well, I have to go." Sam said, turning to face me. "You'll probably want to walk home with your family, right?"

"Yeah. That's true considering I still don't really know my way around the neighborhoods yet." I said conversationally. There was actually truth to that statement. I didn't know where I was going. If I could fly, I would have been able to find everything perfectly but, sadly, Dr. M told us no flying and the last thing I would want to do was disobey her after all she had done for me.

"Okay." He said, laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek and I smiled, happy he asked my out but even more happy that I said yes. He was so sweet, and cute, and nice. There was no way I'd pass him up.

"Bye." I called as he walked over to the road where a black Audi was waiting for him. I saw a blonde girl, around eighteen, sitting there impatiently. I smirked as he waved to me from the passenger seat. I waved back and took a deep breath.

"I hear the little pitter-patter of young Max-lets already." A voice said from behind me and I snorted, starting to laugh. I turned around and saw Iggy standing there, grinning from ear to ear and I laughed.

"At least there aren't any little Iggy babies." I said, laughing. "I don't think anyone could handle that." He laughed and nodded, saying "True. True. This is all very true."

I smiled and looked around, hoping to find Fang so we could leave. Dr. M had already picked up the younger kids since their school ended a half hour before ours. I sighed and tapped my foot against the ground, waiting.

"You know he's probably doing something with Lissa, right?" Iggy said, coming up behind me. I frowned and he chuckled. "Oh, you so love him." He said happily.

I groaned and looked into his film-covered eyes."I really don't know." I admitted sadly. I didn't know why, but I needed someone to talk to and right now, Iggy was the one that I was able to and secretly, I was glad I could talk to _him_.

"Don't worry." He said quietly. "He likes you, A lot." I looked up at him in surprise. Fang likes me? Since when? Why didn't he tell me? What else didn't I know?

"How do you know?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Please, Max, it's really obvious. I've seen the way he looks at you." He said, smiling slightly.

"Iggy," I started, laughing. "You. Are. Blind. You can't see me looking at me in any way."

"Okay, I meant it figuratively." He said quickly, his brows furrowing together.

"Yeah, sure you did." I said sarcastically. I glanced around, hoping to find Fang soon. I really wanted to get home. "I say we leave without him." I finally said, turning to look at Iggy.

"You read my mind." He said, grinning. I picked my bag up and swung it onto my shoulder. I started walking, leaving the school behind.

After about five minutes of walking down the road, laughing with Iggy, I heard someone calling after us. "Max! Iggy! Wait up!" The person yelled. I turned around and saw Fang jogging towards us.

"Max, it's about time." Iggy said, stopping.

"Yeah, really, where have you been?" I asked as he caught up to us.

"Lissa wanted my, uh, help with something."

"Oh, of course. Lissa wanted help." Iggy said, feigning reason. "Of course you'll let your family stand out on the street for a half hour because your girlfriend needed your 'help'. "

I look between them and say, "Yeah, that sounds about right." Fang's face turned red as we kept walking and I couldn't help but snicker as I slapped Iggy a high five.

"Will you two just shut up?" Fang asked irritably.

Iggy and I looked at each other and then turned back to Fang, saying, "Nope." He groaned and walked ahead, leaving us to burst out laughing.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. It mainly just consisted of Iggy and I laughing hysterically and Fang shaking his head, pretending he didn't know us. It was all pretty sad.

We finally got home and were bombarded by children. "Max! Max!" Nudge screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Max!" Ella added in. "We just heard about you and Sam! He really asked you out?" She said, grinning.

"Yeah. He did." I said nervously. I saw Fang's jaw clench as Ella continued to talk about Sam.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Nudge exclaimed, bursting with energy. I honestly didn't know how she did it. "Sam is so cute! He is, like, the most popular guy in school! Every girl has a crush on him! But he isn't the mean kind of popular. He's the nice kind like that one guy on that TV show about those people and that guy went out with this girl. I love that show. Do you know what I'm talking about? When's your first date? Did he kiss you already? Are you going to get married?"

I was so shocked at what she had said that I had nothing to say myself. I just stood there looking at her while she stared at me in anticipation.

"Nudge, sweetie, why must you ambush Max right when she gets in the door?" Dr. M said, coming behind us, closing the door.

"Yeah," The Gasman said, smiling. "At least wait until she's three steps in!" He chuckled and slapped Iggy a high five.

Iggy laughed and I grimaced at him. "You know, that's not very nice." Ella said, joining the conversation again.

Iggy's face immediately went pale, well, pale-er as he looked in Ella's general direction. I smiled as I watched him apologize immediately. He really liked her. It was then that I swore that I would get them together even if it took every bone in my body.

"Dude," I said, trying to imitate Iggy. "You are so whipped!"

"You got that right." Fang muttered next to me and I looked at him, smiling.

I looked back at Iggy and watched his face turn dark red. He glared at me through his unseeing eyes and I backed up slowly, holding my hands up in surrender; Fang doing the same. Iggy lunged at me as I sprung back but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall backwards and crash land right into Fang. I heard a soft 'oof' as I elbowed Fang in the chest but I didn't waste time. I turned; and ran with Fang on my heels and Iggy sprinting after us.

I dashed up the stairs, trying to lose Iggy but he was miraculously fallowing easily. I yanked the nearest door open and threw myself in. I felt a body fly down next to me and I heard the door slam shut. I turned onto my back and saw Fang sitting next to me panting. I looked at him and we burst into a round of laughter.

I smiled as I heard Fang laugh. It was actually the first time I had ever heard him utter his melodic laugh. He felt me looking at him and he stood up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He stuck out his hand and I took it. He heaved me up and I flew right into him. I loosened my grip on his hand but he didn't loosen his.

"Come fly with me." He said, pulling me over to the window. He motioned for me to go forwards and I did. I jumped out the window, snapping out my wings as fast as I could. I smiled as I felt the wind rush through my hair. I hovered outside the window as Fang leaped out. I watched as Fang flew ahead of me. He looked so majestic, the wind helping spread out his ebony wings. I smiled and sped towards him.

* * *

**So, that was chapter… ten? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

Yo.

Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or any other things associated.

Claimer- I do own Mr. Dr. Iggy. Well, just the 'Mr. Dr.' part...

So, chapter eleven of Live and Let Die!

Get ready for some 'Fax-ness'... and some other stuff...

Onwards!

* * *

"Come fly with me." He said, pulling me over to the window. He motioned for me to go forwards and I did. I jumped out the window, snapping out my wings as fast as I could. I smiled as I felt the wind rush through my hair. I hovered outside the window as Fang leaped out. I watched as Fang flew ahead of me. He looked so majestic, the wind helping spread out his ebony wings. I smiled and sped towards him.

"You coming or what?" He called out, looking back at me. I smiled and pointed my feet, giving myself more speed.

I sighed and increased the distance between myself and the ground. I caught up at Fang and he gave me a small smile, making my heart skip a beat as my whole world was illuminated. I looked ahead, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes but I failed. As I turned my head down in order to look at the ground, he reached out and cupped my chin in his hand. I felt a tingling sensation as he touched me and I felt my whole body shudder.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern deep in his eyes. I sighed and nodded, not wanting to tell him what was really bothering me. They were my innermost secrets. Secrets I would regret keeping if anyone found out.

I felt his light touch travel down to my arm and rest at my hand. He grabbed it and smiled; being the most un-Fang-like I had ever seen him. He started to fly on, bringing me along with him, my hand in his.

We flew for what seemed like hours, but in reality, were just minutes. I spent each second looking up at Fang, seeing him fly with such confidence it surprised me. I realized that he had started to decline down onto a small area where the trees of the forest were cleared. I looked more closely, seeing a small waterfall flowing down into a pond. Birds were singing as we clumsily landed.

His feet touched the ground, skidding on the wet grass underneath his sneakers. Seeing as I was still in the air holding his hand, he brought me along with him. I felt my arm jerk as I fell from the sky. I folded in my wings and fell down.

We laughed as we stumbled across the small meadow in this little paradise. As we finally stopped, Fang was lying on top on me, chest shaking with laughter. I smiled and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Well," I started once we were finally over out laughing fit. "That was graceful."

He smiled and looked down at me. He placed one of his palms on the grass to the left of my head and looked straight into my eyes. I looked closely and saw small flecks of gold in the iris and I couldn't tear myself away from them. They were mesmerizing.

I felt him moving closer to me and I felt myself smile, bracing myself. He reached down with his free hand and moved a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and I watched every move. I felt myself become in a trance, waiting for him to make his next move. It happened to me every time. I hope, wish for something to happen, but much to my secret dislike, nothing ever does.

It was sensible. We were just two friends who had met under unfortunate circumstances. Very unfortunate circumstances. He had a girlfriend, and I had just accepted an invitation from Sam. Nothing could happen. Nothing would.

As I came back into my fantasy-like reality, I realized how close Fang and I had gotten. He was just five inches away from me. I felt his breath tickle my cheek as he closed the distance and soon, my mouth was covered by his.

I closed my eyes, feeling his soft mouth move against his in perfect harmony. I couldn't believe what I was doing. It felt so wrong, yet so right. I felt his hand move from my forehead, down to my cheek and I smiled into his lips. He gently drew small circles on my cheek with his thumb and I felt my whole body heat up. I lifted my elbows and let myself fall flat onto the ground. I brought my hands up to him and he moved in sync with me. I entangled my fingers in his hair and gently pulled him towards me. He happily obliged.

It felt as if I was in a fantasy world. Everything was perfect until…

_I'm a Barbie girl!_

_In a Barbie world!_

We broke apart immediately and I looked up at Fang through wide eyes. He slid off of me and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and looking at the screen.

"Iggy" He muttered, reading the text message. "He wants to know 'where the heck we went because he wants to kick out butts'."

I smirked at the thought of Iggy ever being able to kick my butt. I didn't even bother asking how Iggy could _text_ when he was _blind_. That boy could do amazing things. "Oh, he does, does he?" I asked sarcastically and Fang looked up, giving me that smile that made me go weak at the knees. "What's with the ringtone?" I asked, brushing dirt off of my jeans.

"Nudge picked it out." Fang said quietly. He stood up and reached his hand out for me.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot." I said reasonably, taking his hand. He pulled me up and I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, putting his hand on my arms, making me look at him.

"I'm fine." I said, lying through my teeth. He just stood there, unmoving, reading my expression flawlessly. The look on his face looked disapproving. He was calling my bluff. "I keep getting these killer headaches." I said, not allowing myself to give him the bragging rights that he read me like no one else can. He nodded and took a deep breath.

It was silent for awhile. We just stood, looking at each other; studying each other. I listened to the small crash of the waterfall behind us and I felt time repeat. Fang was staring into my eyes, not noticing anything around him. His eyes showed passion, something that he never let through. He leaned forwards slowly but I put my hand on his cheek, stopping him. I watched as his eyes dimmed and all emotion drained out of them. I shook my head and turned around, hating myself for it every second.

"Fang," I started, not knowing where this was going. "This can't happen." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused. I took a deep breath and turned back around, thinking I was ready to see say what needed to be said.

"You and me." I said simply. Not wanting to make it more complicated than it needed to be. "There is no you and me." I looked up into his eyes, seeing something I had never seen before. Hurt. I felt my heart break as I stared up at him.

"Max," he started but I interrupted.

"Fang!" I exclaimed. "It can't happen! You have a girlfriend and I just started going out with Sam. It makes things too complicated. These feeling might not even be real."

He was silent for a minute but then kept a determined look on his face. "Max," he started sincerely and I turned around, knowing I wouldn't like what came next. "I think you know just as well as I do that there is something between us. There _is_ a you and me." I shook my head and sighed. I knew I wouldn't like it.

"No, Fang, there isn't" I said, making sure to keep my voice steely to make sure that no other emotions came out accidentally. "Just-"I started, having trouble saying what needed to be said. "Just stay away from me." I whispered.

I felt Fang tense behind me as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction of me. I turned around, feeling tears forming in my eyes and watched as he ran his hands through his hair stressfully. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest, not ready to show any weakness.

"Don't you get it!?" he exclaimed, turning back to me. "I _can't _stay away from you! It's impossible! Max, I need to be near you, if not with you, then near you." I looked up at him in surprise and shook my head, backing up slowly. I turned and ran, sprinting to the edge of the trees. I jumped up into the air and did a running take-off, feeling hot tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't help but look back, seeing Fang pacing angrily, practically pulling his hair out of his head. I took a deep breath, feeling rain start to beat down onto me. I shivered and flew away, leaving Fang there.

It only took five minutes to get back to Dr. M's house. I practically flew into the window before realizing that it was still closed. I yanked the window to my room open and fell in, completely drenched. I sighed and went over to the bathroom, taking a towel off the shelf.

"Max?" a voice called from the hallway and I looked at the open door. I say Iggy stop by my door on his way to his room. "Max? Are you okay?" He asked, entering my room.

I took a deep breath and started wiping my face with the towel in sad attempts to get dry. "Yeah, Igs, I'm fine." I said, unconvincingly.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down on the end of my bed. I sighed and sat down next to him. "Tell Mr. Dr. Iggy what the problem is."

"There is no problem," I said, trying to avoid talking to 'Mr. Dr. Iggy' about what had just happened. "Just a mistake."

"I can tell you don't want to talk about it." He said, standing up. "Just let me know if you want to talk about It." he patted me on the back and walked over to the door. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to dry off. Dinner's in five minutes." He left the room without another word.

I sighed and went over to my drawer, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I threw them on and went downstairs, starving.

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone but Fang gathered around the table, chowing down on the food in front of them. I smirked and sat in my usual spot. I picked up my fort and started to serve myself.

"Max?" Dr. M asked. "Where's Fang? He hasn't come home yet and it's raining. I'm quite worried." I glanced around, seeing no sign of him. I shrugged, acting as if I didn't care, but on the inside, I was screaming. I needed to know he was okay.

Dinner went by quickly. I hadn't spoken once. I didn't feel the need to. As soon as I finished eating, I cleared my place, thanked Dr. M and Iggy for dinner, and went up to my room. I put in my headphones and turned on the Ella's old iPod that she had given me. I smiled as my favorite singer came on. Liam Rooney. I lay back in my bed, mumbling the words to each song until I drifted asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of the door open downstairs. I sighed and pulled the headphones out of my ears, looking at the clock. It was already 6:30 in the morning. Everyone had to get up soon. I got up out of bed and went downstairs, seeing someone standing by the door, attempting to close it quietly.

"Fang?" I asked, walking over to him. "What are you doing? Are you just getting back?"

He turned around and I felt my heart crush. He looked horrible. He was soaking wet as he walked over to me. I noticed the bags under his eyes and how they were horribly bloodshot. I sighed and went over to him.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked, dragging him to the couch.

"Need time to think." He stuttered out In between coughs. I grabbed a blanket out of a basket and wrapped it around him, seeing his teeth chattering.

I sighed and said "That was really stupid. You're probably sick now!" He shrugged and looked over at the stairs. I saw Dr. M walk down the stairs. Her tired gaze fixed upon Fang sitting in a crumpled mess and she immediately ran over.

"Fang!" She said sternly "Were you out in the rain _all night_?" She asked, feeling his forehead. He just shrugged and looked away. I sighed and watched him.

"You are definitely sick." She said, helping him stand up. "Go take a nice hot shower and I'm chaining you to the bed for the next few days." He did as he was told and dragged himself upstairs. I had never seen anyone so miserable.

"Max," She said, turning to me. It was then that I realized that she was already dressed and ready to go to work. "Can you do me a _huge_ favor? Thanks. Just stay home with Fang and make sure that he doesn't do anything today. I'll call you both in sick. Could you also wake up the others and make sure they get on the buses? Okay. Bye!"

"But- Wait- No-"I started, but before I could string together a full sentence, she was already out the door.

I groaned and went upstairs. I walked past Fang's room, hearing the shower running. I was surprised that he actually listened to Dr. M. I walked down the hall to the room that Angel and Nudge had decided to share.

"Come on girls." I yelled, flicking on the light. "Up and at 'em!" They both groaned and tried to resist getting out of bed but once they opened their eyes, I was in their faces. "Let's go! Nudge, shower. Now. Angel, go wake up Ella."

I made sure that they listened before I left. I followed Angel down the hallway and took a left into Iggy's room as she turned right into Ella's. I turned on the light as I walked into the room. I watched as Iggy groaned and turned over.

"Oh not this again" I mumbled, remembering the last time I tried to wake him up. I grabbed him by the ear and yanked him out of the bed. He jumped up, ready for a fight.

"What! Who's there! Chicken fingers!" He yelled, looking up at me.

"Chicken fingers? Really, Iggy, get a life." I said, letting go of his ear. He rubbed it and glared at me through his sightless eyes.

"Man, be easy on the ears. They're all I got left." He said, massaging his ear. I sighed and pushed him into the bathroom. "Abuse! Abuse!" He yelled as I slammed the door in his face. I chuckled and walked out into the hallway, checking in Ella's room to make sure she was awake. Sure enough, she was.

"Geez, Ella." I said, peeking around the door at her. "How much make-up can you put on?" I asked, seeing her apply her third layer of mascara. She looked up at me and grimaced.

"It takes time to look gorgeous, Max!" She yelled after me as I walked out the door.

"Yeah. Hours for you." I mumbled as I walked down the hallway.

"What?" Ella called from her room, sticking her head out of her door frame.

"Nothing." I said, waving my hand behind me dismissively. I heard her footsteps go back into her room and I went down the stairs two at a time. When I reached the bottom, I saw Fang already lying on the couch.

"Wow, that was fast." I said, picking up his feet and sitting down. I put his legs back down on my lap as he looked away from the movie he was watching.

"I do everything fast." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Guess what I get to do today!" I exclaimed with mock happiness. He shrugged and watched me. "I get to stay home from school and nurse you back to health."

He started to mumble something about him 'not needing a babysitter' and 'he could take care of himself' as I glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost seven fifteen. I stood up and dropped Fang's feet on the couch carelessly. I went up to the stairs and yelled up them. "Come on! You're going to miss your bus!" I was rewarded with five kids stumbling down the stairs.

"Who cares?" Iggy muttered.

"Serves you right for waking us up late." Ella and Nudge both said at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx with a brand new pair of stilettos!" I shook my head as they continued saying things simultaneously.

"Maybe I can blow something up today." The Gasman thought aloud and I smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"If I hear about one explosion at school, they'll be an explosion in your room." He shuddered and walked past me. "That goes for you too Iggy!" I shouted out to him as he walked out the front door to where the bus was pulling up.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, shaking me off. "I know!"

I smirked and looked down, seeing Angel skip down the stairs, her light curls bouncing. I bent down on one knee and smiled. "Have a great day at school, sweetie." I said as she hugged me.

"I will. Maybe me and my friends can play Swan Lake again!" she exclaimed. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house after Gazzy, holding her toy bear against her tightly. I smiled and watched her leave. I made sure they had all actually made it on the bus before I closed, and locked the door.

I turned around, saying, "Well, Fang. It looks like it's just you and me." I looked down at him and saw him staring up at me, something sparkling in his eyes.

"What'd I do?" I asked, dumfounded.

* * *

I liked this chapter. Some romance, some humor, all Iggy –grins wildly-.

So, do me a favor and review telling me how I'm doing!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo.

Not much to say in the author's note but… Enjoy!

Onwards!

* * *

I turned around, saying, "Well, Fang. It looks like it's just you and me." I looked down at him and saw him staring up at me, something sparkling in his eyes.

"What'd I do?" I asked, dumfounded.

He looked up at me, his eyes shining. It almost seemed like- like admiration? I sighed and walked over to him, waving my hand in front of his face. He just stared up at me more. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked, bending down so we would be eye to eye.

"What?" He mumbled, coming back to earth. "It's nothing. Sorry." I sighed and glared at him, wanting to know what was on his mind. I guess I'd have to force it out of him. Eventually.

"It is not 'nothing'." I said, trying my best to get it out of him. He just shrugged and looked back at the TV. "Fine." I said, standing up. "Be that way. I'm getting myself some breakfast. Want anything?"

He diverted his eyes from the screen and silently began standing up. I rolled my eyes and continued walking into the kitchen. That boy wanted to do everything himself. I went over to the refrigerator and opened it, seeing nothing that I could make. I sighed and took out the milk and brought it over to the table. I got a box of cereal out of the cabinet and, again, took it over to the table.

I turned around and saw Fang leaning against the doorway, staring at me. "What?" I asked, yet again. "Something on my face?" I said, wiping the area around my mouth with my sleeve.

"No, no." he said, chuckling. "Like I said before, it's nothing." I shook my head as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing two bowls and spoons from the drawer next to him. We both sat down and ate in silence.

After three bowls of Fruit Loops I was finally starting to feel the tension between the two of us. I kept stealing glances at Fang in between bites and he met my gaze each and every time. I sighed as I looked up at him, seeing him swirling his spoon through the milk. I stood up, pushing the chair back as I walked over to the sink. I heard Fang do the same.

"Max?" He asked as we started cleaning the dishes. "About last night…" He said awkwardly.

I felt my heart melt as I remembered what had happened. I remembered us landing. Getting closer, and closer, and closer. The kiss we shared in the meadow. Then, my small meltdown. I had gone crazy; hung up on the idea that we could never be together. Right now, it was impossible for us. As much as I wanted it to happen, it couldn't.

I looked over at him as I picked up a bowl and started drying it. "What about it?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

I heard a small sigh as he turned off the water and looked down at me. "About what I said and what you said." I felt the urge to run. I didn't want to talk about this. I wasn't the kind of girl who liked to talk about her feelings. I was actually the exact opposite. I tried t o resist running, but it was a feeling that couldn't be helped. I guess Fang could read me a little too well because he slid his hands around my arms. As soon as his skin touched mine, I felt a sensation spreading throughout my entire body. One that couldn't be helped. I felt my hands shake as the sensation spread through my body. Then…

_Crash._

I looked down and saw the glass bowl I had been holding on the floor, shattered into one thousand pieces. I sighed as I shook the small shards off of my bare feet, Fang doing the same. He bent down to pick up some of the larger pieces when I placed my hand gently on his back.

"I'll clean this up. You go lie on the couch or do whatever you do when you're sick." I bent down next to him and he just looked at me, shaking his head slightly.

"You know," He started after we had picked up all of the pieces. "Only _you_ would drop a bowl that you had securely in your hands." He said, smiling. I almost had to do a double take. Fang? Smiling? That was unheard of!

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." I said, winking at him. He smiled again and I felt my heart melt once again. "Well, now that we have that whole incident cleaned up, what do you want to do?" I asked, not really wanting to be away from him.

He shrugged as he shifted from foot to foot. "Movie?" He asked in a nasally voice. Man, he really was sick.

"Depends on which one." I said stubbornly as he dragged me into the living room. He pulled open a drawer filled with DVD cases. He gestured for me to look and I smirked. "Wow. What a selection." I said approvingly. They had movies ranging from The Dark Knight to High School Musical.

"Yeah, Iggy and Ella are obsessed with getting new movies." He said quietly, chuckling to himself. "I think their collection has grown up to around five hundred movies." I whistled and let my eyes scan all of the movies. There were a bunch that caught my eye but I just went with the one in the dead center. The Whole Nine Yards.

I felt Fang look at the movie over my shoulder as I picked it up. "One of my personal favorites." He said, swiping it from my hands. I jumped onto the couch, stretching my legs out onto the coffee table.

"Well, then I guess we'll watch it." I said, watching him put it in the DVD player. He smirked as he came over to the couch. I felt him sit down next to me and I grabbed the remote out of his hands. "I'll take that." I said, grinning at him.

I pressed play and started the movie, laughing every so often. Towards the middle of the movie, I felt myself doze off and fall asleep, dreaming about nothing but great things.

* * *

"Max! Fang! We're HOME!" A voice called out, very loudly. I painstakingly raised my head from the position it was in and noticed that I had been asleep on Fang. I looked over at him and our eyes met. I tore my gaze away from him, moving off of him stiffly.

"Sorry." I muttered to him awkwardly. He just shook his head in dismissal and stretched out his back. I sighed as I looked up and over to the doorway. There stood Angel and Nudge, mouths gaping open. Iggy walked in behind them, almost tripping over Angel. I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched Nudge point between Fang and I, smiling.

"What's going on?" Ella asked as she walked into the room with the Gasman. "Hello?" she asked again after getting no answer.

"I have no idea." Iggy said, maneuvering around Nudge into the room. He sat down in the armchair across from the couch and I took a deep breath.

"Max was asleep on Fang!" Angel blurted out; apparently misconceiving the look I gave her saying 'Don't say anything'.

Ella squealed, clapping her hands together. "Ha! Iggy! You owe me twenty bucks!" She said, holding her hand out.

"No. It hasn't actually happened yet." He said, letting out a deep breath slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, confused. "Twenty bucks? Iggy? Ella? What?"

"Well, um," Ella stuttered, her eyes darting around the room.

"I'll tell them!" Nudge said happily. "You see, after you got here, Ella and Iggy decided to have a bet. Ella said that you two were going to get together but Iggy thought that would be gross and said that you wouldn't. So, now Ella thinks that he owes her the twenty bucks that they bet because you fell asleep on Fang but Iggy says that you two aren't really officially together. Don't you think that would be cool? That would be awesome if you two got together. It would be so cute. You two are so cute. I think Fang loves you. He always looks at you like he does. You're lucky. Fang's awesome. I wish somebody loved me, but I'm only eleven so that would be weird. I guess people won't love me for awhile which is probably a good thing or else it'd be weird but Iggy loves Ella. I can always tell. He's always acting nice around her and he doesn't play tricks and pranks on her like the rest of us..."

"Nudge!!!" The Gasman screamed, slapping his hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" She looked around awkwardly as everyone was staring at her. How she could say all of that in one breath, I do not know.

I sighed and straightened myself, glancing at Fang. His face was impassive but he was confused. I could see it in his eyes. Then I realized what Nudge had said.

"A bet?" I exclaimed, outraged. I stomped over to Iggy, pulling him up by his ear. "You made a bet on if we would get together?!" I looked up at him, anger playing all over my face.

"Listen, Max, It was nothing. Just a stupid bet. We'll stop it. Don't worry about it. Better yet, forget about it." Iggy said quickly, nervously.

"Oh, I won't forget about it." I said, seething. "Watch your back." I added, pushing him slightly. I glanced back at him as I walked over to the couch. He was bright red and his sightless eyes were staring ahead nervously.

Little did he know, I wasn't going to do anything. That was the perfect form of payback. I looked up at the rest of the group who were all talking amongst themselves. I felt a small body jump onto my lap.

"Max!" Angel squeaked, grinning wildly. "Guess what!"

"What, sweetie?" I asked, stroking her hair back.

She smiled up at me, revealing a small gap where she had lost a tooth. "We played Swan Lake today!"

* * *

Hehe, does anybody but me like the reference back to last chapter?

Not one of my best chapters, but I'm still happy with it.

I really feel like watching The Whole Nine Yards. That's why I felt the urge to add it in.

So, review with suggestions, comments, or just to say hi.


	13. Chapter 13

Yo!

I am so, so, amazingly, exceedingly, SO sorry for not updating in, like, years. I wanted to finish up Only You, which I did, and then I just got hit with a ton of crap so I couldn't update.

Hopefully, this makes up for it.

* * *

She smiled up at me, revealing a small gap where she had lost a tooth."We played Swan Lake today!"

"That's great, sweetie." I said, stroking her long curls down her back. "Did you have fun?" she nodded ecstatically and I smiled, seeing her wide eyes go up and down in the motion.

"I had a whole ton of fun!" she practically shouted in my ear. I smiled and bounced her softly on my knee. "I got homework though." She added as an afterthought. "I have to draw a town that Indians would live in!"

"Why don't you go work on that?" I said as she jumped off of my lap and locked her feet onto the ground. She nodded and skipped up her stairs to her room. I sighed and leaned back, seeing that the rest of the group had already dispersed into different rooms.

I glanced back over at Fang, who was, yet again, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, exasperated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that," he started, looking my straight in the eye. "You are so good with her." I had to admit; that took me by surprise. I had not been expecting that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking over at him slowly.

"It's complicated but," he started, looking down at his hands. "When we left the school, she was only two years old. She had grown very attached to a woman there who had helped us escape. We got out but she died in our place. Now, Angel has some problems with being attached to people other than Gazzy who, you may have already noticed, is her brother. She doesn't even smile around me the way she does with you."

"Oh." I said, at a loss for words. "That's, uh, wow."I couldn't believe it.

"I'm just amazed at the way she talks with you. That's why I was like that this morning. It's an amazing achievement for her." he said softly, looking back up at me.

"Oh." I said again, speechless for two reasons. One, what Fang had told me was amazing. Two, Fang was talking a lot more than his normal. I looked down at my hands and sighed, not knowing what to say next. After hearing something like that, I don't think _anyone_ would know what to say.

"I just figured you should know that since you're obviously going to be spending more time with us." I smiled as he spoke. He was right. I was going to be spending more time with them and I would gladly do it. He looked over at me and looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut, leaving me wondering what he wanted to say. I too, regardless of what I wanted to know, kept my mouth shut. Let's just say that curiosity was _not_ going to kill this cat.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already four thirty. Dr. M said she would be back from work at five. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the stairwell. I figured I'd go and see how everyone else was doing.

I walked down the hallway and into Nudge and Angel's room. I knocked on their door, knowing how much Nudge liked her privacy, until she called "Come in!" I swung the door open and was blinded by the pink-ness of the room. I, honestly, did not even know that there was that much pink in the world.

"Hey Max!" Nudge practically screamed. I saw Angel grimace up at Nudge as she covered her ears. She looked up at me from the spot she had chosen on the floor to draw her picture.

"Hey Nudge, Angel," I walked in, closing the door behind me and sat down on Nudge's bed next to her. "Fang got boring so I decided to come up here." Angel giggled when I said that Fang had gotten boring. I smiled at her as Nudge gave me a skeptical look. Truthfully, Fang never got boring. I could just be in the presence of him and I'd be thrilled. I was just worried that he'd try something again and I didn't know if I would be able to take that. I figured I might just go crazy.

"Soo," Nudge drawled, looking at me intently. She leaned over to me so she was in my face and screamed, saying "Oh em gee! Sam asked you out and you totally said yes! That is so cool! Oh em gee! You are going out with the hottest guy ever! When are you going out? Can I do your make-up?" she looked up at me with Bambi eye (my supreme downfall).

"I'm going to his Halloween party next weekend." I said, looking anywhere but her eyes. I couldn't give in but at the last second, I caught a glimpse of her wide eyes. I groaned and rolled my head across my shoulders. "Fine, do whatever you want." I said, immediately regretting it.

"Yess" She cheered, making the's' longer than usual as she pounded her fist in the air. I laughed as she did a little victory dance mainly consisting of many disco moves, the chicken dance, and part of the electric slide. You may not believe me, but she is the absolute _worst _dancer I had ever seen.

I spent the next ten minutes in their room, talking to them about miscellaneous things, most of which I knew nothing about. I just nodded my head and added in on subjects I knew about. Then, I finally got myself into the hallway before they had the chance to attack me with perfume. I jumped through the door, panting for breath as I clambered down the hallway.

I walked back down the hallway and over to Ella's room. I opened the door, ready to make my grand entrance but saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. There, standing in the middle of her room, was Ella and Iggy kissing; locking lips; playing tonsil hockey. I held my breath in as I backtracked, closing the door silently. I walked down the stairs as if I were in a trance and collapsed down on the couch, barely missing Fang. I sat completely still as I stared straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, looking at me, an expression of concern masking his face.

"I, I just saw," I muttered, "I just saw Ella and Iggy, kissing!" I said. I looked up at him as if it was the most disgusting thing on the planet, I met his eyes and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Five seconds later, we were both cracking up hysterically on the couch. I smiled as I rested my head on Fang's shaking shoulder as I finished up my laughing fit. I guessed that nothing would really get awkward between us.

"Max?" Fang asked, looking down at me with his gorgeous, abysmal eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, egging him to go on. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know what was going through his mysterious head. He opened his mouth to speak but at that time, the phone rang. I looked over at it and stood up. "Hold on." I muttered to Fang, feeling my heart being crushed to pieces his eyes went from hope, to pain, to nothing at all.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. I pressed the 'send' button on it, thus answering it. I took a deep breath and said, "Hello?"

"Max?" The person said, happily speaking.

"Hey Sam" I said, my mood being lifted slightly. For some reason he did that to me. He was the kind of guy who was always happy, no matter what happened. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." He said quickly, as if he wanted to get through the normal greeting people usually go through. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something next weekend." I smiled and thought about it.

"But isn't next weekend your party?" I asked curiously. Maybe I had the wrong date but I was pretty sure that it was Halloween that Friday.

"Yeah, it is, but I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie on Sunday or something." I smiled at his unruffled voice. He seemed calm, yet nervous.

"I'm not sure." I said, wondering what exactly I was going to do then. "I'll find out later."

"Alright. See you in school." He said. We both said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked over to an armchair and collapsed into it, closing my eyes tightly.

"Let me guess." Fang said in a very nasally voice. "Lover boy?" I nodded and opened my eyes just in time to see the look of disgust on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, seeing the new expression on his face. It was daring me to say something. He obviously knew I saw him. I just shook my head and slouched back into the chair.

"Hey, guys, I'm home!" A voice called out and I looked towards the garage. I saw Dr. M coming in with her briefcase in hand. She dropped it on the coffee table and eyed Fang and I, who by now were shooting each other daggers. "I have a lot of work to do, so I'm going to be in my study." She said, pulling something out of her purse. She handed me a fifty dollar bill and continued. "Get the kids and order some pizza. I already ate."

* * *

After getting all of the orders from the kids, I called in the pizza and sat in the living room waiting. Eventually, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman came down to wait with us. I still sat in the armchair, watching Angel and Ella playing a hand game while Iggy and the Gasman attempted to do it, and Nudge lay sprawled out on the couch next to Fang, occasionally putting her feet under his nose, asking "Do you smell that?"

The doorbell rang and we all sprang up like starved monsters. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella all sprinted to the door while Fang, Iggy, and I took our sweet time walking. I grabbed the fifty dollars off of the table and took it with me. Luckily for us, the bill was forty five dollars so we could just give a five dollar tip. Once I finally got to the door, Gazzy and Ella were running back to the couch with all seven pizzas in hand (Yeah, you heard me right. _Seven _pizzas.) I reached out to the door and almost tripped over Angel. She smiled up at me and I returned it with a grin.

"Here" I said, giving the pizza guy the money. He looked around my age with short blonde hair that was spiked up. He smiled over at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks." He said in a smooth voice. "Enjoy." He walked back down the stairs to the front porch, putting the money in a pocket. I closed the door and turned back to look at the kids already trying to find their pies.

I walked over to them and sat in front of all of the boxes. I opened one at a time, letting the kids claim which one was theirs. Once we had all gotten our pies, they were devoured with in twenty minutes. Then, we all lay around the room clutching our stomachs because of how full we were.

"That. Was. So. Good!" The Gasman said, pumping his fist into the air.

"We are _definitely_ ordering from them again!" Iggy exclaimed, joining Gazzy in cheering.

"I can't believe all of you ate a _whole_ pizza!" Ella said, looking from the six empty boxes around the room and then back to hers, which still had five slices sitting in it. Iggy and Fang both reached over to it and took a piece, shoving it in their mouths. "Pigs." She muttered as they grinned at her 'sudden realization'.

"You know what?" Nudge asked, looking up from where her face was buried into one of the couch cushions.

"What?" Ella asked, picking a piece of pepperoni off of one of the leftover pieces.

"I'm glad Max stayed with us." She said matter-o-factly. I smiled and looked down at the crust I was still holding. I took a bite of it and looked around.

"Me too." The rest of the group chorused.

I guess I finally found a place I belonged and I was happy to be there.

* * *

So, how was that? I really didn't have any inspiration for this chapter so it's pretty much a filler chapter, but it still came out okay.

Review and tell me how I'm doing or if you have any suggestions.


	14. Authors Note

Hey,

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have a cookie.

The bad is that I don't think I'll be continuing this story any longer. It really is for three reasons.

1. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with it. I lost inspiration during the early chapter and for me, I can't write without some kind of inspiration.

2. There at least ten ideas (better than this one) buzzing around the back of my mind and I would much rather be working on them than this story.

3. In the middle of math class, I thought of a brilliant (well, I think it's brilliant. Some people say otherwise) idea for another story and I am obsessed with writing it. I've written it at least three times trying to get it right. I have yet to do so.

So, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of not having this story anymore. I might add a chapter once in while in order to clear up writers block for other stories but other than that I do not think I'll be continuing it. Sorry. Hopefully you guys will forgive me.

Hopefully you'll hear from me soon,

-All Mighty Ruler (Yes, that IS a new name :P)


End file.
